El nuevo destino de Konoha
by Espiritu-Cecil
Summary: Han pasado ya siete años y la paz hace que la vida en la aldea de Konoha sea más tranquila. Pero en varias aldeas están comenzado a desaparecer muchos niños. Por su parte, Tsunade quiere retirarse y decide realizar un torneo para elegir a su sucesor.Cap9
1. Secuestros

Hola

Hola! Tras parar durante un poco de tiempo de escribir fic´s de Naruto vuelvo a al ataque con este nuevo fic titulado "El nuevo destino de Konoha", que junto con "En busca de una antigua espada" y "La batalla definitiva de Konoha" formarán una trilogía. He comprobado que la historia que más se leyó fue la de "En busca de una antigua espada" no sé quizás este perdiendo algún toque o algo XD.

Bueno espero que los que leyeron mis anteriores fic me sigan apoyando con este nuevo trabajo y espero de todo corazón que os guste , os pido por favor sed todo lo críticos posible.

--

**CAPÍTULO 01: ****SECUESTROS**

Siete años habían pasado desde la derrota de Loki. La aldea de Konoha había vuelto a la tranquilidad o al menos esa era lo que creían…

- ¡Estaos quietas! – Gritó Iruka mientras perseguía a dos niñas por la calle.

Las dos niñas que corrían por delante de él le sacaban escasos metros de ventaja. Más bien lo veían como un juego, porque iban riéndose a carcajadas cuando veían la cara de Iruka enfadado.

Una de las niñas tenía el pelo largo y separado en dos coletas, era de un tono azulado oscuro mientras que sus ojos tenían un tono azulado bastante claro. La otra niña por el contrario su cabello le llegaba poco más debajo del cuello y lo llevaba totalmente suelo, su pelo negro como el carbón bailaba en el aire, sus ojos de color medio verdoso.

- ¡María! ¡Naruko! ¡Deteneos!

Las niñas no hacían para nada caso a Iruka.

- ¡A ver si nos coges tío Iruka! – Grito Naruko con su tono de voz infantil y energética.

Las niñas se giraron para mirar a Iruka que las seguía persiguiendo y cuando giraron la vista se chocaron contra algo que las hizo caer bruscamente al suelo.

- Ay… ay…

- ¿Estáis bien?

Las niñas alzaron la vista. Era Kakashi.

- ¡Tío Kakashi! – Gritaron ambas a la vez.

Kakashi miro que Iruka se acercaba a toda velocidad.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho ahora pequeñas granujas?

- Nada, solo le dimos un puro al tío Iruka… - dijo María.

- …de esos de broma explotan – terminó Naruko

Kakashi se rascó la cabeza mientras se imaginaba la escena del pobre Iruka siendo engañado por las niñas para tomarse el puro. La verdad es que tenía su gracia.

- Bueno venga corred que ya esta aquí.

- ¡Gracias tío Kakashi!

Las dos niñas salieron corriendo.

- ¡Esperad!

Iruka se paró agotado al lado de Kakashi. Parecía que le costaba respirar.

- S-Será posible…. – dijo Iruka casi sin aliento.

- No le des tantas vueltas, no pasa nada por un puro explosivo.

- ¿Qué no pasa nada? Pero, ¿tú sabes a quién se lo han dado?

- ¿No ha sido a ti? – Kakashi parecía perplejo, pensaba que se lo habían dado a Iruka.

- Para nada, se lo han dado a la quinta.

Esto ya si que pilló por sorpresa total a Kakashi. Se imaginó la escena de la quinta fumándose un puro totalmente confiada y explotándole en los morros.

- Me imagino que eso no le habrá sentado nada bien a la Hokage – Kakashi suspiró.

- Para nada.

Aún ambos podían ver como corrían las niñas. Sabían que Iruka ya no les perseguía, pero parecían felices.

- Bueno son tiempos de paz – comentó Kakashi –. Y son niñas, tienen derecho a alguna que otra travesura.

- Tienes razón, ahora estamos en tiempos de paz, las jóvenes como ellos tienen derecho a ser felices – añadió Iruka sonriendo.

Naruko llegó a su casa. Se había despedido de María en el parque. Fue directamente al salón donde estaba su madre.

- ¡Mama! ¡Ya he vuelto!

Una joven de cabello largo, liso y de tono azulado oscuro se giro para mirarla. El color de sus ojos parecía ser totalmente blanco.

- Bienvenida – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Naruko miró en todas direcciones.

- ¿Dónde esta papa?

- Ha salido a una misión esta mañana, no tardará en volver.

- Ah, vale.

Naruko se sentó al lado de su madre y se acurrucó muy cerca de ella.

- Por cierto Naruko…

- ¿Si?

- Ha estado aquí Iruka-sensei…

Naruko notó entonces como si un escalofrío le corriera por el cuerpo y su mirada fue dirigiéndose poco a poco hacía la de su madre. La cual no era la mirada tierna de siempre sino una mirada totalmente seria y severa.

- Me ha contado lo que tú y Maria le habéis hecho a la quinta Hokage.

- E… bueno esto… yo… - Naruko empezó a sudar y a alejarse poco a poco.

- ¿Crees que has hecho bien Naruko?

- Yo bueno… eh…

- Naruko…

Naruto iba a abrir la puerta de su casa cuando oyó un golpe y el gritó de alguien quejándose, por lo que entró corriendo.

- ¿¡Qué es lo que pasa!?

Naruko estaba llorando, un pequeño chichón salía de su cabeza y Hinata tenía el puño apretado con fuerza, por lo que ya suponía que Naruko habría hecho alguna travesura.

- ¡Ah! ¡Naruto-kun! ¿¡Cuando has llegado!? – Preguntó Hinata.

- Justo ahora… y… ¿puedo saber que ha pasado?

Mientras Naruto se ponía cómodo, Hinata le explicó lo que había ocurrido. Al oír la travesura que había hecho su hija junto con María no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Pobre Tsunade-bachan!

- No deberías reírle las tonterías que hace tu hija.

- ¿Y por qué? No pasa nada porque haga unas cuantas travesuras.

Naruko se encontraba en el regazo de su padre quién le acaricia el lugar donde su madre le había pegado. Le encantaba estar así.

- Yo también las hice en su día, ¿o no lo recuerdas?

- Si ya pero…

- Venga, venga. No creo que a Tsunade-bachan le importe tanto.

- ¿Entonces no pasa nada papá? – Preguntó Naruko mirando hacía arriba para mirar a su padre.

- No claro que no cariño.

- ¡Bien! – La niña se tiró sobre su padre quién cayó de espaldas. Ambos empezaron a reírse.

Al ver la escena Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír. Hacía ya siete años que era la esposa de Naruto y esa escena no era nada nuevo. Pero demostraba que su hogar era un hogar feliz. Naruto era uno de los mejores ninjas que tenía Konoha. Pudo haber entrado a los ANBU, pero lo rechazó, prefería ir a sus anchas. Hinata no había dejado de ser una kunoichi. De vez en cuando hacía alguna que otra misión, pero era Naruto quién más misiones hacía de los dos.

Shiro y Amelia no pudieron evitar reírse cuando María les contó la broma que le gastaron a Tsunade.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡No esta nada mal!

- Pero María, no puedes ir haciendo bromas así a la gente.

- ¿Por qué no mama?

- Se lo pueden tomar a mal y hay bromas que no hacen mucha gracia.

- Pero papa y tú os habéis reído.

- Sí bueno… es que verás hay bromas que si las cuentas pues hacen gracia a los demás cuando las has hecho, pero hay otras que son serias para las personas y aunque haya gente a la que le haga reírse, pues no son de muy buen gusto. ¿Entiendes?

- Si… lo siento…

- Bueno – dijo Shiro estirándose - . Ya hablaré yo con Tsunade mañana para pedirle perdón de tu parte. Ahora vete a dormir que es tarde.

- ¡Si!

María salió del salón y se fue a su cuarto. Aún después de haberse reído mucho, Shiro no pudo evitar volver a hacerlo.

- Hay que ver con estas dos… - suspiró Amelia.

- Ey, ¿qué hay de malo? ¿No le gastaste tú una broma similar al cuarto?

- Si bueno… ¿recuerdas como se puso?

- Si… Pero bueno, fue divertido – tanto Shiro como Amelia sonrieron y después se besaron.

Bien entrada la mañana, un gran número de ninjas estaban entrando en el edificio del Hokage. Había citado a todos los ninjas disponibles con urgencia. Naruto iba a entrar cuando vio a Sasuke que estaba llegando. Se dirigió hacía el corriendo.

- ¡Ey! ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke miro a Naruto mientras se acercaba.

- Hola, buenos días.

- Buenos días – Naruto saludo con su ánimo de siempre.

Ambos se dirigieron juntos hacía su destino.

- Me han contado la travesura que le han hecho tú hija y la de Shiro a Tsunade-sama

- Sí bueno… - Naruto posó sus manos detrás de la cabeza - . Son niñas y demás, ya sabes, típicas travesuras.

- No sé yo si Tsunade-sama lo habrá visto así.

- A saber… Por cierto, ¿cómo esta tú hijo? Hace tiempo que no lo veo.

- Ahora esta con Sakura. Su madre es muy estricta en algunas cosas.

- Si bueno… así es Sakura-chan…

- Ya hemos llegado.

Sasuke y Naruto buscaron alguna fila libre entre el gran número de ninjas que había en la habitación. Vieron un hueco libre al lado de Shiro.

- ¡Shiro-sensei!

Shiro se giró al oír su nombre.

- ¡Ah! ¡Naruto-kun!

- ¡Hola! – Saludo Naruto con un gesto de su mano.

- Hola – el saludo de Sasuke como siempre era menos animado.

- Ey, ey, Shiro-sensei, ¿ya te has enterado?

- Como para no hacerlo Naruto – dijo Shiro con una sonrisa - . Creo que la han hecho bastante buena.

- ¿De que humor estará Tsunade-bachan?

- Pues no lo sé

- ¿Y esta reunión para que es? – Preguntó Sasuke.

- Tampoco lo sé, pero por lo visto están pasando unas cosas muy graves en varias aldeas.

- ¿Cosas graves? – Naruto no entendía.

- Si, no sé de que se trata, por eso nos ha reunido aquí Tsunade a todos los ninjas de la villa.

Y era verdad, habían un gran número de ninjas, incluidos Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Neji y demás. También estaban Kakashi e Iruka.

- Por favor, guardad silencio. Tsunade-sama va a hablar – Gritó Shizune.

El sillón donde se sentaba Tsunade se giró. Muchos se quedaron de piedra al verla. No había envejecido para nada en todos estos años pero… había algo diferente… sus labios estaban totalmente quemados y un poco hinchados. A muchos ninjas les caía una gota por detrás de la cabeza y otros como Naruto o Shiro tuvieron que ponerse la mano en la boca para evitar reírse a carcajadas.

- Bien veo que ya estáis todos aquí. Así que comencemos. Como bien sabéis, en muchas villas están sucediendo sucesos muy graves que no se han dado a conocer. Pero ayer mismo nos llegó la información…

Para algunos, cuando Tsunade hablaba y movía esos labios hinchados parecía una cómica. Naruto ya casi ni podía aguantarse.

- …lo que ocurre es… que están desaparecieron varios niños.

El buen rollo se esfumó al oír la noticia. Hubo cuchicheos entre los ninjas.

- En la villa de la Arena y de la niebla aún no se han dado ningún caso, pero no descartamos que pueden darse pronto e incluso que pueda ocurrir en nuestra villa. Por eso os pido que estéis alerta, sobre todo aquellos que tengáis hijos – Tsunade lanzó una mirada asesina a Shiro y Naruto que apartaron la mirada al notarlo - . Eso es todo.

Algunos ninjas se quedaron a hablar con Tsunade, el resto salieron fuera, fue el caso de Naruto, Sasuke y Shiro.

- Parecía bastante cabreada… - dijo Naruto mientras con un dedo se rascaba la mejilla derecha.

- Pues si… mejor que vengamos a pedirle perdón otro día.

- No sé que esperáis. La han dejado bien bonita.

- Bueno… ¿y respecto a esto que hacemos? ¿Alguna idea?

- Pues… solo podemos estar alerta Naruto. En nuestros casos sobre todo, podemos vigilar a los niños de los demás pero también tenemos una familia que cuidar por lo que son nuestra prioridad.

- Si, pero nosotros estamos casados con kunoichis – intervino Sasuke - . Por lo que nuestros hijos estarán protegidos.

- Eso es verdad – afirmó Naruto.

- Bueno… supongo que se harán turnos para vigilar la aldea para cuando se este aquí, por lo que no podemos hacer más que esperar y ocuparnos de nuestras familias.

Sasuke y Naruto asintieron. Al poco se despidieron de Shiro, quién volvió a su casa.

Sasuke tuvo asuntos que atender antes de volver a casa, por lo que cuando llegó ya era de noche. Al entrar, su hijo lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Papá!

Sasuke se agachó y lo abrazo, luego le acarició la cabeza. Realmente se parecía mucho a el. Una mujer de cabello rosado recogido con una coleta salió a recibirlo también.

- Bienvenido querido.

- Siento llegar tarde.

Sasuke se levantó y beso a Sakura. Se había dejado crecer un poco el pelo y la verdad es que la prefería así.

- ¿Qué tal la reunión?

- Pues un rollo la verdad, por lo visto están desapareciendo niños en varias aldeas vecinas y nos han pedido que seamos cautelosos y estemos alerta.

- Ya veo…

- Seguro que se los llevan porque no son buenos – dijo Kenji y Sasuke y Sakura lo miraron y luego se miraron el uno al otro y no pudieron evitar sonreír. Sasuke se arrodillo frente a su hijo y le acarició la cabeza.

- Si tienes razón, seguro que es porque son malos y como tú eres un niño bueno te vas a ir a la cama como un buen chico, ¿verdad?

- ¡Si!

Kenji se fue corriendo hacía su habitación. Sakura no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo al ver lo inocente que era su hijo. Por sorpresa, Sasuke la rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda.

- Y en cuanto a ti… estoy seguro que se de otra buena chica que también se va a venir a la cama conmigo.

Sakura notó el tono sensual y juguetón en la voz de Sasuke, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

- Eres un pillín Sasuke-kun…

- Lo sé…

Sakura giró su rostro y besó los labios de Sasuke. Luego ambos se fueron a su habitación tras comprobar que Kenji ya dormía.

Sobre la entrada principal de la aldea de Konoha, cuatro sombras observaban la aldea.

- Así que esto es Konoha… no es para tanto…

- No es momento de maravillarse ante nada, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

- Venga empecemos.

- Recordad, con tres niños basta.

Todos hicieron sellos y lanzaron un ninjutsu ilusorio para hacer que todo el mundo en la aldea se durmiera. Y resulto efectivo. Nadie notó su presencia porque se habían quedado dormidos. Las tres casas elegidas fueron las de Naruto y Hinata, Shiro y Amelia y Sasuke y Sakura. No les costó mucho llevarse a los niños ya que los padres estaban totalmente dormidos.

Los tres ninjas acudieron al lugar de reunión en el centro de la aldea.

- Bien todo ha ido bien.

- Dos niñas y un niño.

- Con esto bastará, ya volveremos a por m…

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el grupo de ninjas ya estaba rodeado por tres ninjas que los miraban desde las alturas. Eran los padres de los pequeños.

- Así que estos son los que andan secuestrando niños – dijo Shiro observándolos. No se les veía la cara porque llevaban capuchas. De color negro era todo su traje, muy apropiado pensó.

- ¡Me da igual si son ellos o no! ¡Pero que me devuelvan a Naruko!

- Ya os podéis iros preparando ninjas del tres al cuarto.

El grupo de secuestradores estaban asombrados. Habían destruido su técnica.

- ¡Separaos y huid!

Los cuatro ninjas se separaron corriendo cada uno en distintas direcciones.

- ¡Esperad!

Cada uno del grupo siguió al ninja que tenía a su hija. El cuarto del grupo comenzó a correr hacía la salida, pero tres sombras aparecieron ante él.

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas? – Preguntó Sakura cruzada de brazos.

- ¿Pensabas huir? – Esta vez habló Amelia.

Hinata no dijo nada.

- ¡Maldición! – Pensó el ninja y se preparó para huir pero rápidamente Sakura apareció ante el y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo caer al suelo de rodillas.

Amelia lo levantó sujetándolo del pelo y le estampó su cara contra el suelo.

- ¿¡Qué te pensabas que ibas a hacer con nuestros hijos eh!?

El ninja no respondió.

- Parece que no va a hablar – Hinata lo miraba con un poco de pena aunque se acordaba que había intentado secuestrar a su hija y ese sentimiento cambiaba.

- ¿Qué no? Ya lo veras.

El ninja no pudo evitar sudar al ver como Amelia y Sakura apretaban con fuerza sus puños y lo miraban con una cara que no le gustaba nada y le aterrorizaba.

Shiro alcanzó al ninja que tenía a su hija muy cerca del edificio del Hokage. Este dejó a Maria en el suelo y se preparó para atacar a Shiro usando un kunai.

- ¡Maldito seas! ¡No voy a dejar que me pilles!

- Pues ven aquí si te atreves.

El ninja corrió hasta Shiro e intentó clavarle el kunai, pero Shiro saltó en el aire y quedó por encima de él. El ninja miró al cielo y vio como empezaba a formar sellos muy deprisa.

- ¡Ryusei ken ya!

Los pequeños meteoros de fuego alcanzaron totalmente al ninja que no pudo esquivarlos y recibió centenares de golpes, cayendo muerto con una gran cantidad de pequeños cráteres a su alrededor.

Sasuke alcanzó a su enemigo no muy lejos del centro de la aldea. El ninja no parecía muy dispuesto de soltar a su hijo.

- ¡No me das miedo maldito! ¡Si lo quieres ven a por él!

- Tú lo has querido…

Sasuke cerró los ojos y el ninja se preparó para defenderse. Al abrir los ojos le pareció ver que estos ya no eran de color negro sino que eran de un tono rojizo con tres pupilas giratorias.

- ¿¡Eso es el Sharingan!?

Todo alrededor del ninja de volvió oscuridad. Esto lo asustó enormemente. Conocía las leyendas sobre el Sharingan y sus técnicas oculares. Ahora estaba en una de ellas. Se sintió menos pesado y cuando fue a ver al niño vio que este ya no era un niño sino una extraña bestia.

El ninja no pudo evitar pegar un fuerte grito de horror para luego empezar a ser devorado por la bestia.

Sasuke observaba como el ninja se retorcía en el suelo hasta caer muerto. Estaba claro que la ilusión había sido la adecuada para acabar con él.

Naruto tardó un poco en alcanzar a su rival pero por fin lo hizo. Justo encima del edificio del Hokage.

- ¡Devuélveme a Naruko!

- ¡No pienso hacerlo!

- ¡Te estoy dando una última oportunidad! ¡Así que devuélvemela!

- ¿¡Y que harás si no lo hago!?

Algo agarró al ninja por el cuello. Este notó como unos brazos apretaban de su cuello y lo arrastraban hacía atrás. Mirando de reojo pudo ver que era un clon de Naruto, ¿o era el real?

- ¿¡Bushin no jutsu!? – Pensó el ninja pero al ver como otro clon cogía a la niña y se la llevaba lejos cambió de idea - ¿¡Kagen Bunshin no Jutsu!?

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Naruto corría a toda velocidad hacía el, con la mano derecha atrasada mientras un clon más formaba en su mano lo que parecía una esfera de chackra.

- ¡Rasengan!

Después de que la esfera de chackra entrará en contacto con su cuerpo, el ninja salió volando mientras daba vueltas sobre si mismo. En seguida Naruto lo perdió de vista.

- Bueno… creo que será mejor dejárselo a los del cuerpo de interrogación – sugirió Sakura mientras se espolsaba el polvo de las manos.

- Tienes razón – afirmó Amelia.

- Pero… no sé yo si estará en condiciones de hablar… - dijo Hinata mientras miraba al ninja tirado en el suelo, sus mejillas estaban totalmente infladas, al igual que sus ojos, su nariz, su boca y sus orejas expulsaban sangre y muchos de sus huesos estaban rotos.

- A lo mejor nos hemos pasado… ¿no Amelia?

- Qué va, aún esta lo bastante vivo como para hablar. Así que esta bien.

Naruto, Sasuke y Shiro aparecieron frente a las chicas con sus hijos en brazos. Las tres no pudieron evitar ir a cogerlos en brazos.

- ¿Les habéis dado una buena lección? – Preguntó Sakura.

- Por supuesto – respondió Naruto sonriendo - . Creo que se lo pensarán dos veces antes de volver.

- Bueno, lo mejor será ir a informar a Tsunade, así que vamos – recomendó Shiro y cogieron el cuerpo del ninja que estaba más muerto de vivo para llevárselo a Tsunade.

Ninguno se percató que sobre la enorme puerta que indicaba la entrada a Konoha, había un grupo de sombras observándolos. Eran un total de cuatro y desaparecieron con una corriente de aire, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.


	2. La decisión de la Hokage

Hola

**CAPÍTULO 02: LA DECISIÓN DE LA QUINTA**

Tsunade escuchaba atentamente a Shiro y los demás. La habían despertado a las tres de la mañana para hablarle de los intentos de secuestros de las hijas de Shiro y Naruto, al igual que la de Sasuke. Los tres lo habían podido evitar por suerte.

- Ya veo… ¿vuestros hijos están bien? – Preguntó Tsunade tanto por cortesía como por educación.

- Si – respondió Sakura - . No se enteraron de nada y les he examinado. No tienen ni un rasguño.

- Me alegró.

- ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer Tsunade-bachan? – Preguntó Naruto.

- Naruto tiene razón Tsunade, si han llegado hasta aquí de esta manera no puede ser bueno – añadió Shiro.

- Eso es verdad pero… ahora que saben que los ninjas de Konoha están atentos, la posibilidad de que decidan un intento de secuestro de esta manera es muy poco probable, además no podemos luchar contra lo que no sabemos que tenemos enfrente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Tsunade-sama? – Preguntó Shizune.

- Esos ninjas quieren a los niños por alguna razón en especial que nosotros desconocemos y tampoco sabemos ni quiénes son ni cuantos forman su grupo. Pero seguramente estarán preparando algo contra las distintas villas. No hace mucho me informaron de que desaparecieron muchos niños tras un ataque a la aldea oculta de la Lluvia donde se supone que iban a destruir la aldea, pero en realidad solo se llevaron a los pequeños.

- Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir Tsunade-sama – dijo Sasuke - . Es decir, que es probable que realicen un ataque total contra Konoha que es una de las aldeas más fuertes.

- Es una posibilidad, pero no lo sé con total exactitud…

- ¿Y qué haremos bachan? ¿Quedarnos de brazos cruzados y dejar que nos ataquen?

Tsunade no dijo nada y se quedó pensativa durante unos momentos. Realmente era una situación crítica donde el más mínimo error podría ser fatal.

- Meditaré la situación esta noche y mañana os reuniré a todos los ninjas para explicaros la situación. ¡Shizune!

- ¿Si?

- Quiero que repartas un comunicado donde se indique la presencia de todos los ninjas en la aldea frente al edificio del Hokage. Mañana daré un comunicado para todos ellos.

- ¡Si! ¡En seguida!

Shizune se marchó corriendo por la puerta.

- Vosotros iros y descansad. Mañana ya veremos que hacer.

El grupo se marchó de la sala del Hokage rumbo a sus hogares. Estaban algo dudosos con la actuación de la quinta.

- ¿En qué estará pensado Tsunade-bachan? Esta muy tranquila en una situación tan crítica.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga Tsunade-sama Naruto? No puede hacer otra cosa más que mantener la compostura y pensar un plan para defendernos del enemigo – dijo Sakura.

- Bueno olvidémonos de eso y vayámonos a dormir. Ya veremos mañana que quiere Tsunade de nosotros – comentó Shiro y el grupo se separó.

Por la mañana todo el grupo se reunió frente al edificio del Hokage. Había un gran montón de gente, no solo ninjas sino también ciudadanos civiles. ¿Quería eso decir que Tsunade les iba a comunicar la situación también a los civiles?

- ¡Guau! ¡Hay un montón de gente! – Naruto estaba sorprendido. Había visto reuniones de este tipo pero nunca con tanta gente.

- ¿Qué es lo que querrá comunicar Tsunade-sama? – Se preguntaba Sasuke una y otra vez sin hallar la respuesta - . Si ha reunido a toda la aldea será algo importante.

La gente de alrededor hablaba en murmullos entre ellos intentando saber que pasaba. Casi nadie sabía que ocurría ni lo que la quinta iba comunicar. Entonces desde lo alto del edificio del Hokage Shizune pidió silencio y Tsunade apareció a su lado. Todo el mundo calló.

- ¡Ciudadanos de Konoha! ¡Debo daros un comunicado importante!

Todo el mundo esperaba con impaciencia el mensaje de Tsunade que calló de pronto y cerró los ojos como si se estuviera concentrando. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

- Voy a dejar el puesto de Hokage para retirarme.

Esto si que pilló por sorpresa a toda la aldea que entre el gentío se oían murmullos que decían. "¿¡Pero qué esta diciendo!? ¿Lo dice en serio? Naruto y los demás, que sabían lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no supieron como reaccionar.

- Se que a muchos os pilla este comunicado por sorpresa, pero lo he meditado mucho y creo que va siendo hora de pasar el puesto a alguien más joven que pueda dirigir Konoha de una nueva manera…

Todos escuchaban las palabras de Tsunade.

- Pero son muchos los que podrían ser candidatos para el puesto por lo que para elegir a mi sucesor he decidido organizar un torneo en el que el vencedor obtendrá el puesto de Hokage, convirtiéndose en el sexto Hokage.

Esto último si que hizo reaccionar de manera sorprendente a Naruto y los demás.

- El torneo comenzará mañana y podrán participar todos aquellos que lo deseen, sin importar su rango, pero os aviso que en este torneo no es para medir la fuerza ni la destreza, sino para demostrar porque es esa persona merecedora del título de Sexto Hokage. Como seréis muchos los que seguro os apuntéis, se realizará primero una eliminatorio, dividiéndoos en ocho grupos de los cuales solo 2 de cada grupo podrá pasar a la siguiente ronda y luego comenzarán los combates principales. Para hacer más cortas las eliminatorias, será un combate de todos contra todos de cada grupo, así que estad preparados. Eso es todo.

Tsunade se marchó de vuelta a su despacho, seguida de Shizune. Naruto y los demás atravesaron el gentío para ir a hablar con ella. Cuando entraron en su habitación, estaba totalmente impasible, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¡Tsunade-bachan! ¿¡Qué signifca todo esto!? – Gritó Naruto poniendose furioso frente al escritorio de Tsunade y golpeandolo con el puño.

- ¿Qué quieres que signifique Naruto? Lo que has oído.

- ¿¡Pero que coño significa lo que he oído!?

- Simplemente eso, que me voy a retirar para pasarle el testigo a otro.

- ¿¡Y por qué!?

- Porque consideró que es el momento.

- ¿¡El momento!? ¡Tenemos una amenaza encima y a ti se te ocurre retirarte justo ahora! ¡Pero eso es…!

Sakura golpeó a Naruto para hacerlo callar.

- ¡Eso duele Sakura-chan!

- ¡¡Calla la boca Naruto y piensa un poco!! – La cara que pusó Sakura dio tanto miedo a Naruto que retrocedió asustado.

- Tsunade- dijo Shiro -. ¿Estás usando este torneo como excusa para atraer al enemigo?

- Así es – respondió Tsunade mientras se levantaba de la silla para mirar por la ventana.

- ¿Atraer al enemigo? – Preguntó Naruto.

- Lo que Tsunade-sama quiere hacer Naruto es usar este torneo como excusa para que el enemigo piense que Konoha esta desprotegida por un evento de tal importancia y así aprovecharán ese momento para atacar – explicó Sasuke.

- ¿Eh? ¿¡Es eso verdad Tsunade-bachan?

Tsunade no dijo nada por un momento pero al final suspiró y respondió.

- Así es… En verdad, todos los ninjas de Konoha están informados de esta idea y estan de acuerdo. Además, hacía tiempo que estaba pensando retirarme. Este torneo es la mejor opción para intentar encontrar a un sucesor antes de que pase algo.

- ¿Y no sería más sencillo que lo eligieras por ti misma? – Preguntó Shiro.

- ¡Eso, eso! ¡Por ejemplo a mi, Uzumaki Na…! – Naruto se llevó otro golpe de Sakura.

- Podría, pero hay muchos candidatos que podrían ser muy buenos Hokage pero no me puedo decantar por ninguno así que… prefiero hacerlo así. Supongo que tú Naruto vas a participar, ¿no?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Ganaré este torneo y me convertiré en tú sucesor!

- ¿Eso crees Naruto? – Preguntó Tsunade mirando de manera rara a Naruto, quién sintió un escalofrío.

- Eh… si… ¿por qué?

- ¿Acaso no sabes cuantos ninjas de Konoha ansian el puesto de Hokage? Ninjas que nunca has visto, con habilidades que nunca te hayas podido imaginar e incluso inhumanas. ¿De verdad crees tener alguna posibilidad?

Naruto no supo que decir, pero al final dijo algo.

- ¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Ganaré a todos mis rivales sea como sea sin rendirme jamás y me convertiré en Hokage! ¡Porque ese es mi camino de ninja!

Tsunade sonrió al igual que el resto de la gente que había en la habitación.

- Entonces corre a apuntarte – dijo Tsunade.

- ¡Por supuesto!

Naruto salió corriendo de la habitación. En cambio, el resto del grupo no se movió de allí.

- Creo que no se ha enterado bien de la situación – suspiró Tsunade.

- Más bien tú no quieres que se enteré, ¿no es así? – Comentó Shiro.

- Así que te has dado cuenta…

- No solo yo. Estoy seguro de que Sakura y Sasuke aquí presentes lo han hecho también.

Sakura y Sasuke asintieron.

- Dinos, ¿qué es lo que esta pasando?

Tsunade suspiró y se sentó en su asiento.

- Anoche me llegaron informes de que la aldea del Viento y de la Roca habían sido totalmente arrasadas.

- ¿Obra de nuestros enemigos? – Preguntó Sasuke.

- Si pero…

- ¿Pero qué maestra?

- Cada aldea fue arrasada por una sola persona.

Sakura, Shiro y Sasuke quedaron sin palabras. ¿Dos aldeas arrasadas por una única persona?

- ¿Existe alguien… con tanto poder maestra?

- Por lo visto si. Se que por los informes no era la misma persona, así que bastó dos personas de nuestros enemigos para acabar con dos aldeas.

- La aldea de la roca es conocida por formar a los ninjas más fuertes en el Taijutsu y la del viento por formar a los ninjas más rápidos y ágiles para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y a larga distancia con armas arrojadizas… me cuesta creer que hayan sido derrotados por solo dos ninjas…. – Shiro no cabía en su asombro.

- Yo también pienso igual Shiro, pero es así y por ello creo que debemos andarnos con mucho cuidado en este torneo para pillar despistado al enemigo. Todos los ninjas de la aldea están informados y preparando las defensas, pero aún así y aunque mañana el torneo será algo muy serio, os pido por favor que no bajéis la guardia.

- Entendido – dijeron los tres a la vez.

Naruto regresó corriendo a casa y le contó a Hinata lo ocurrido, aunque como su hija estaba delante, no añadió que era una estratagema para engañar al enemigo. Pero Hinata lo captó al oír hablar a Naruto.

- Ya veo… así pues, participarás ¿verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Y pienso ganar ese torneo! ¡Así podré convertirme en Hokage!

- ¡Seguro que lo consigues papa! – Gritó Naruko tirándose a los brazos de su padre.

- Ya verás como si Naruko. ¡Mañana podrás ver a papá en acción!

- ¡Viva!

En la aldea se oía mucho escándalo. La gente lo preparaba todo para el día siguiente para así poder ver el torneo y presenciar quién sería elegido como el sexto Hokage. Puestos empezaban a poblar las calles que llevaban al coliseo, al igual que se preparaban las luces y los fuegos artificiales.

Pero la ciudad se acostó pronto para poder madrugar y presenciar pronto el gran acontecimiento.

_**EN ALGÚN LUGAR….**_

Una habitación oscura iluminada solo por una vela. No se podía percibir con tan escasa luz como sería de grande, ni lo que había en ella. Solo se podía percibir una figura sentada en una silla que parecía un trono. Una serie de siluetas se percibían débilmente entre la oscuridad. Se podían contar un gran número pero no se podría decir si parecían solo diez o miles el número de personas que habían allí.

Solamente se podía percibir cinco siluetas claras que estaba arrodilladas no muy lejos del trono. La personas que estaba sentada en el trono estaba leyendo un papel.

- Así que la quinta Hokage quiere hacer un torneo para retirarse, ¿eh?

- Eso parece señor – respondió el tipo de en medio de los cinco.

- Ya veo… esta claro que pide a gritos un ataque…

- Para que caigamos en la trampa señor.

- Eso es cierto. Esto tiene toda la pinta de ser la misma trampa que el tercero le preparó a ese idiota de Orochimaru con el torneo de los Gennin. Realmente una verdadera locura por su parte. Creo que nos subestima.

- Eso parece señor.

- ¿Habéis terminado con los ataques a las aldeas del Remolino y del Rayo?

- Si señor – respondieron los dos que habían al lado del tipo de en medio.

- Estupendo eso significa que como aldeas poderosas solo quedan…. La aldea de la Arena y Konoha. Centrémonos en Konoha.

- ¿Y la aldea de la Arena señor?

- Nos ocuparemos de ella más tarde. No podemos dejar que Konoha socorriera a la aldea de la arena.

- Aunque pasará eso mi señor, no creo que necesitaramos a más de dos de nosotros para acabar con ellos.

- No lo veas tan simple. Konoha y la villa de la Arena no son como las otras. Atacaremos a Konoha con todo lo que tenemos.

- ¿Todo señor?

- Así es. La arrasaremos por completo. Así que dejo este trabajo a vuestro cargo.

- Si señor.

- ¿Y los niños? ¿Cómo están?

- Están dormidos tal y como ordeno. A la espera de que el plan se lleve a cabo.

- Bien. No tardarán mucho en tener que tomar su papel. Así que es mejor que descansen. De acuerdo, ¡mañana arrasaremos Konoha y eliminaremos todo obstáculo a nuestro paso!

Se oyó un gigantesco "¡Si!" que indicaba con total certeza que en esa habitación había un gran número de gente que estaba dispuesto a seguir sin rechistar aquella orden al precio que fuera necesario.

A primera hora de la mañana se empezaron a explotar los primeros cohetes que anunciaban que el torneo no tardaría en empezar. Naruto se puso su ropa favorita, se ató lo más fuerte que pudo su protector y se dirigió a la salida donde le esperaban Hinata y Naruko.

- ¡Bien! ¡Vamos allá!

Los tres se dirigieron en dirección al estadio sin saber que es lo que podría pasar ese día y, como la mayoría de la gente, sin saber la gran batalla a la que Konoha se iba a ver obligada a librar para defenderse.


	3. Las eliminatorias Todos contra todos

Hola

**CAPÍTULO 03: EMPIEZAN LAS ELIMINATORIAS. LOS RIVALES SERÁN…**

Si alguien había quedado con alguna persona delante del estadio donde se iba a celebrar el torneo, no lo iba a poder encontrar ni en broma. Toda la aldea se había reunido para ver el espectáculo y sobre todo, para ver quién sería elegido como el nuevo Hokage de la aldea, convirtiendose así en el Sexto.

Había ya ciertos rumores de quién podía salir vencedor, pero nadie quería hacer nada seguro hasta ver quién pasaría la ronda eliminatoria y como se desarrollarían los combates.

El estadio de combates se había agrandado bastante desde el ataque de Orochimaru años atrás. Ahora era mucho más grande y la zona de combate mucho más extensa, así los luchadores podrían pelear más libremente.

Naruto se despidió de Hinata y Naruko en la entrada y fue hacía la entrada para participantes, en la que habían bastante gente entrando. Esa entrada daba a otro gran edificio que se había construido hace muchos años antes para su uso en el caso de que hubiese que hacer eliminatorias para torneos locales.

Esta era la primera vez que Naruto entraba, y se sorprendió al ver lo grande que era. Era un reciento rectangular, cuya única decoración eran ocho tatamis repartidos por el reciento. En las paredes colgaban grandes pizzarras con unas tablas de clasificación de cada tatami que partían desde abajo y luego iban ascendiendo hasta llegar al techo donde solo había dos vecedores.

Naruto se subió a uno de los tatamis y observó a su alrededor.

- ¡Increíble! – Gritó Naruto al ver la cantidad de gente que había.

Había una gran cantidad de ninjas. Desde jounins hasta los miembros de los ANBU. Todos deseaban poder obtener el puesto del Hokage.

- Bueno, pero yo soy el mejor – Pensó Naruto y oyó la voz de alguien a su derecha.

- Perdona, pero no puedes estar aquí. Baja al suelo por favor.

- Oh, lo siento.

Era uno de los organizadores, así que Naruto se dio prisa en bajar.

- Como siempre armando jaleo, ¿eh Naruto?

A Naruto le pareció reconocer la voz. Se giró y se sorprendió al ver a Shikamaru.

- ¡Shikamaru!

- No grites, que me vas a dejar sordo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te encargas de la organización de todo esto?

- No, para nada. Es problemático, pero yo también participo en el torneo.

- Ya entiendo… - Naruto asintió con la cabeza, pero luego se quedó pensativo y no pudo evitar gritar - ¿¡Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

- Te he dicho que no grites – Shikamaru se tapo los oídos – Me vas a dejar sordo.

- ¿¡C-Cómo que participas!!

- Bueno… Temari se puso muy pesada y a mi hija… pues no le puedo negar nada… es muy problemático la verdad… pero no me quedo más remedio que aceptar participar.

- ¿De qué habláis chicos?

Naruto se quedó de piedra al oír la voz. La conocía muy bien. Al girarse vio como se acercaban Shiro, Kakashi y Sasuke.

- ¿¡Vosotros también!!

- ¿Eh? A si, nosotros también participamos Naruto-kun – respondió Kakashi.

- No puede ser… - Naruto sintió como sus esperanzas de ser Hokage se disipaban.

- Pero no solo nosotros. Por allí hay más conocidos – dijo Shiro señalando a su espalda con un dedo. Naruto lo siguió y se quedó de piedra al ver quién estaba.

- ¡Vamos Lee! ¡Mostremos a esta gente el poder de nuestra juventud!

- ¡Si! ¡Gai-sensei!

_Más a la derecha._

- Akamaru, demoslo todo.

- Estas patatas están muy buenas.

_Un poco hacía la izquierda._

- Las reglas del torneo son… luchar uno contra uno o contra todos y ser proclamado el vencedor…

- Esta será una buena oportunidad para ver cuanto ha mejorado mi técnica contra lo mejor de la aldea.

_En el centro_

- No veo la razón por la que se ha apuntado Hiashi-sama.

- Bueno Rikimaru. El puesto de Hokage también me interesa, no veo ninguna objeción al respecto.

- Hiashi-sama… Rikimaru-sensei… Chouji… Shino… Cejas pobladas… Kiba… Neji…. ¡¡No puede ser!! – Naruto se volvía loco al ver a todos los que estaban allí.

- Esto hará las cosas más interesantes – rió Shiro.

- ¿¡Y se puede saber por qué participais tú y Kakashi-sensei!? ¡Creía que vosotros pasabáis del puesto de Hokage!

- ¿Eh? – Kakashi y Shiro se miraron.

- Bueno… - respondió Kakashi – Es un buen entrenamiento.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Naruto no entendía.

- Pues si, resulta un buen entrenamiento para ver que tan fuerte estamos peleando contra lo mejor de Konoha. No estamos dispuestos a llegar hasta la final ni mucho menos, aunque si llegamos, pues mira tú que bien – dijo Shiro.

- N-No puede ser… - Naruto se inclino y empezó a hacer circulitos en el suelo.

- Será simple – pensó Sasuke.

Una musiquilla indicaba que alguien iba a hablar por megáfono.

_Participantes del torneo, por favor id hacía los organizadores y tomad un número e inmediatamente, tras comprobar vuestro número, dirigios al tatami correspondiente. Debido a que son muchos los participantes, en los tatamis se librara un único combate de todos contra todos en el que solo quedará un luchador__. Todo está permitido, desde el uso de armas ninja como de técnicas.. Buena suerte a todos._

- Venga Naruto – Kakashi dio unas palmadas a la espalda de Naruto – Animate y ya verás como todo te va bien. A lo mejor ninguno de nosotros pasamos a la ronda eliminatoria.

Tras un rato, todos los participantes estaban en su respectivo tatami, listos para combatir. Había ya gente que estaba haciendo pareja con otra persona, pero realmente, en algunos tatamis empezaba a reinar el pánico.

**Tatami nº1**

- Bueno, ¿dejas que me ocupe yo de ellos Shiro-sensei?

- Haz lo que quieras Neji. ¿Pero por qué no te libras de mí? Así llegarías más fácilmente al título de Hokage.

- No me interesa librarme de usted ahora. Tengo más interés de enfrentarme a alguien como usted en la siguiente ronda.

- De acuerdo. Son todo tuyos pues.

Neji se separó del lado de Shiro y se acercó un poco más a los participantes que estaban al otro lado del tatami un poco asustados.

- ¡Vamos todos a por el!

Todos se lanzaron hacía Neji y se prepararon para atacar. Neji por su parte empezó a girar sobre si mismo y a crear una bola de chackra que parecía un pequeño remolino esferico.

- ¡Hakesho Kaiten!

Todos los ninjas del tatami comenzaron a salir disparados fuera del tatami ante el golpe de Neji.

- Vaya, vaya – silbó Shiro - . No esta nada mal.

**Tatami nº2**

**- **Kagemane no jutsu

Las sombras de Shikamaru atraparon a todos los ninjas que habían en el tatami, salvó a él y Chouji.

- ¡Vamos Chouji!

- ¡Si! ¡Babun Baika no jutsu! ¡Brazo!

El brazo gigante de Chouji fue tirando de un solo golpe a grandes cantidades de ninjas del tatami en muy pocos segundos.

**Tatami nº3**

**- **¡Allá voy Gai-sensei! ¡El poder de la juventud es genial!

Lee se abrió paso entre sus adversarios y los fue derribando con patadas y puñetazos. Kakashi se quedaba perplejo ante tal comportamiento.

- S-Supongo que no tengo que hacer nada.

**Tatami nº6**

- ¡Vamos Akamaru!

Akamaru se transformó en un clan de Kiba y ambos comenzaron a girar hasta convertirse en un par de remolinos.

- ¡Gatsuga!

Los ninjas del tatami no podían hacer nada por esquivar el golpe y salían disparados por los aires hasta caer hacía afuera.

- Bueno, supongo que se lo dejo a él – dijo Rikimaru.

**Tatami nº7**

- Bien, no gano nada deprimiendome. ¡Vamos allá! – Grito Naruto y se preparó para atacar hasta que algo le cogió de la espalda y lo hizo caer al suelo de culo.

- Un momento Naruto – Dijo Shino.

Naruto lo miró y al verlo se quedó un poco helado del miedo.

- Las reglas del trabajo en equipo son. Deja primero que tú compañero ataque, a ser posible, que sea un compañero a larga distancia para ahorrar así fuerza física.

- S-S-Si…

Varios centenares de insectos empezaron a salir de los brazos de Shino hasta atacar a todos los ninjas que salían corriendo del tatami para impedir que los bichos chuparán su chackra.

- ¡E-Este tío da miedo! – pensó Naruto al ver combatir a Shino.

**Tatami nº8**

**- **Hiashi-sama, yo me ocuparé de ellos.

- Esta bien Sasuke.

Sasuke activó su Sharingan y uso una técnica ilusoria que hizo que los ninjas rivales empezaran a salir corriendo del tatami.

Poco a poco. En los demás tatamis también acabaron los combates. Los ganadores fueron llevados a una puerta que les hacía salir directamente al estadio de batalla, donde recibieron aplausos y gritos de la multitud.

- ¡Aquí tenemos damas y caballeros a los ganadores de las eliminatorias!

- ¡Mira Hinata! – Gritó Sakura tocando el hombro de Hinata - . ¡Naruto y Sasuke han pasado!

Hinata miró hasta encontrar a Naruto. Suspiró aliviada.

- ¡Bien hecho papá! – Gritó Naruto, al igual que lo hizo el hijo de Sasuke. La hija de Shiro tampoco se estaba muy quieta.

- ¡Muy bien mamá! ¡Papá ha pasado!

- Si, es algo normal. Tú padre es muy fuerte – respondió Temari a su hija.

- ¡Los que han pasado a la siguiente ronda son: Kakashi Hatake, Imouto Gai, Rock Lee, Merik Toriyo, Shiro Yagami, Hiashi Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Shikaku Nara, Chouji Akamichi, Kira Yoshioka, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchija y Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuga y Rikimaru Hyuga!

El público estalló en aplausos. Ya comenzaban los murmullos de las personas que habían pasado y de quién podía ganar el torneo. Otros hablaban de los otros ninjas que pensaban que pasarían a la siguiente ronda y no lo han logrado.

- ¡Y ahora damas y caballeros! ¡Unas palabras de la quinta Hokage!

Del palco del Hokage se levantó de su asiento Tsunade. A su espalda estaba Shizune en otro asiento reservado a ella. No muy lejos se encontraban los dos consejeros de la aldea y algunos otros representantes importantes de las familias más importantes de la aldea.

- ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Con este torneo no solo se decidirá quién será mi sucesor en el largo linaje de los Hokages! ¡Sino que también se decidirá el futuro de nuestra aldea! ¡Ya que el nuevo Hokage traerá nuevas ideas a la aldea de Konoha, llevandola a un nuevo futuro! ¡Esperamos que todos disfruten de este torneo y que sobre todo! ¡Los participantes nos démostréis todas vuestras habilidades y nos dejéis bien claro porque merecéis ser nombrados Hokage!

Los 16 participantes gritaron un fuerte "¡Si!!

La gente del estadio estaba como loca, aplaudiendo y silbando.

- Ahora damas y caballeros, daremos a conocer los combates y en el orden que se libraran.

Encima del palco del Hokage se había instalado una enorme pantalla electrónica. Era el único punto del estadio que no tenía asientos debajo suya, por lo que el pública podía ver lo que hay se pusiera sin problemas.

El tablero electrónico parecía que se había vuelto loco, pero finalmente sacó la lista de participantes. Todo el mundo la miró con interés, pero muy pronto se oyó un fuerte ¡¡Qué!! Que se oyó por todo el estadio.

**Combate 1º: Kakashi Hatake **** VS Imouto Gai**

**Combate 2º: Shiro Yagami VS Hiashi Hyuga**

**Combate 3º: Rock Lee VS Merik Toriyo**

**Combate 4º: Shikamaru Nara VS Shikaku Nara**

**Combate 5º: Chouji Akamichi VS Kira Yoshioka**

**Combate 6ª: Neji Hyuga VS Rikimaru Hyuga**

**Combate 7º: Naruto Uzumaki VS Kiba Inuzuka**

**Combate 8ª: Sasuke Uchija VS Shino Aburame**

- ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡QUÉ CLASE DE LISTA DE REPARTO DE COMBATES EN ESA! – Dijeron la mayoría de los miembros, en especial Naruto, Kiba, Shiro y Rock Lee.

- Pues una lista como otra cualquiera, hecha al alzar – respondió Tsunade.

- ¡De eso nada! ¡En esos combates todos tienen asuntos pendientes entre ellos!

- Ya lo sé, ¿y qué!

- ¡Qué seguro que lo has hecho así por algo Tsunade-bachan! – Gritó Naruto señalando a Tsunade.

- Pues…

Tsunade bajo la cabeza pensativa y no solo los luchadores la miraban sino también todo el público.

- ¡La verdad es que sí! ¡Porque así es más interesante a la hora de apostar!

Tsunade estalló en una carcajada y todos cayeron de culo contra el suelo.

- Tsu-Tsunade-sama… - dijo Shizuna con una gota cayendole por detrás de la cabeza.

- ¡Bueno! ¡Qué de comienzo el torneo! – Gritó Tsunade y todo el mundo se preparó para ver unos combates que estaba seguro que jamás olvidarían.


	4. Shiro VS Hiashi

Hola

**CAPÍTULO 04****: COMBATE SIN TREGUA. SHIRO VS HIASHI**

- ¡Tal y como ha sido anunciado damas y caballeros! ¡Los primeros en participar serán Kakashi Hatate y Maito Gai! ¡Por favor, el resto id a la zona de observación!

Todos se fueron de la zona de combate a excepción de Gai y Kakashi que se quedaron allí quietos, a la espera de que les dieran la orden de empezar.

- Oye Kakashi

- ¿Mm?

- ¿Qué te parece si nos apostamos quién será el primero en presentarse?

- ¿Perdón?

- ¡Somos dos grandes ninjas de esta aldea! ¡Y debemos presentarnos como tal! ¿¡No crees!?

- ¿Ah si? (--)U

- ¡Vamos! ¡Juguemoslo a piedra papel o tijera y quien gane se presentará antes y el perdedor dará cuarenta vueltas a la villa haciendo la pata coja!

- ¿Ein?

- ¡Vamos! ¡Piedra, papel y tijera!

Gai sacó papel y Kakashi tijera. El público les observaba con curiosidad, no sabían porque estaban jugando a ese juego. ¿Quizás era para calmar los nervios?

- ¡Noooooooo! ¡He perdido yo! – Gai se cayó al suelo de rodillas pero en seguida se reincorporó he hizo la señal de Ok haciendo la pose de tio guay - ¡Esta bien, una promesa es una promesa! ¡Será mejor que empiece ya!

Gai salió disparado hacía la puerta de salida. Tras de sí dejo un gran rastro de polvo. A todo el mundo le cayo una pequeña gota de la cabeza y Kakashi se quedó sin palabras.

- ¿P-Pero a dónde va ese idiota? – Se dijeron todos a la vez.

- E-Em… ¡damas y caballeros! ¡Parece que Gai se ha tenido que ir corriendo por alguna emergencia así que… el ganador es Kakashi!

El público estalló en aplausos, aunque pronto comprendieron que no había razón para ello.

Desde su sitio, Tsunade observaba la escena.

- Ese idiota de Gai – suspiró apoyando su cara sobre su mano.

- A veces es un poco imprevisible, ¿verdad Tsunade-sama? – Dijo Shizune - . ¿Había apostado por él?

- Para nada. Ya me esperaba algo así. En donde he apostado ha sido en el siguiente combate.

- ¿El siguiente… combate?

Un pitido indicaba que el comentarista iba a hablar.

- ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Damos paso al segundo combate! ¡Shiro Yagami contra Hiashi Hyuga!

Los aplausos se resonaban por todo el lugar. En la zona de la entrada ya se encontraban Shiro y Hiashi. Kakashi pasó entre ellos y le pareció notar una pequeña tensión en el ambiente.

- ¿Pero… qué pasa aquí? – Pensó

Ni Shiro ni Hiashi se miraban. Solo empezaron a caminar hasta situarse en sus respectivos lugares en el cambo de batalla.

- ¡Y aquí están damas y caballeros! ¡Esperemos que nos den un buen espectáculo! ¡Comenzad!

A pesar de que habían dado la señal de empezar, ni Hiashi ni Shiro se movieron de su lugar. Se mantuvieron mirandose fijamente el uno al otro.

Desde el lugar de observación de participantes, todos miraban la escena.

- ¿Pero qué hacen esos dos? – Preguntó Naruto - ¡Empezad ya!

- Esos dos están muy tensos – dijo Lee.

- ¿Tensos?

- Se nota en el ambiente. Estarse así quietos les ayuda a librarse de la tensión y tranquilizarse.

- ¿Y por qué deberían?

- Ya lo sabes Naruto – dijo Rikimaru - . Shiro y Hiashi-sama nunca se han llevado muy bien y cuando se han enfrentado nunca ha sido en broma.

- Este combate será largo creo yo – comentó Neji.

La tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente resultaba insoportable para el público, quienes guardaban total silencio.

Si se hubiera usado un cuchillo, se habría podido cortar los nervios que se respiraban en ese lugar.

- Bueno Hiashi – dijo Shiro al fin - ¿Estás listo?

- ¡Cuando quieras! – Hiashi se pusó en posición de combate y activó el Byakugan.

Shiro comenzó a correr hacía Hiashi a toda velocidad y le lanzó tres shurikens que Hiashi detuvo y relanzó contra Shiro. Este se tiró en plancha al suelo, lograndolos esquivar, y siendo arrastrado por el impulso del salto, cuando estuvo cerca de Hiashi puso las dos palmas de las manos en el suelo, se impulso y se alzó en el aire dando una vuelta completa.

Cuando sus piernas estaban a la altura del cuerpo de Hiashi, Shiro se impulsó con las manos y dio una doble patada a Hiashi en el pecho. Este retrocedió un poco, pero enseguida se agachó, dando una vuelta sobre si mismo y golpeo las manos de Shiro, quién perdio el equilibrio.

Hiashi aprovechó la oportunidad para intentar golpearlo en el estómago con la palma de su mano, pero Shiro logró poner a tiempo una de sus manos en el suelo y apartarse impulsandose hacía la derecha.

Hiashi fue tras de él e intentó de nuevo golpearlo, pero Shiro posó su otra mano en el suelo y comenzó a girar sobre si mismo con las piernas abiertas en horizontal. Una de ellas propino una patada a Hiashi que lo lanzó a unos metros volando por los aires. Shiro se reincorporó y dio un saltó hacía Hiashi. Este, tras dar una voltereta en el aire, pisó tierra y se preparó para recibir el ataque de Shiro.

Shiro giró sobre si mismo e intentó darle una patada giratoria voladora a Hiashi, quién le golpeó en la pierna con la palma de su mano. Por el impactó, ambos retrocedieron un poco.

Cuando Shiro piso tierra, noto que tenía la pierna más débil. Se la examinó levantandose la piernera y vió unos pequeños puntos.

- ¿E-Esto es…?

- Así es. Los puntos de chackra de esa parte de tu cuerpo ya no te servirán.

- Ya veo… así que piensas ganarme quitandome mis puntos de chackra, ¿no?

- Es una opción bastante buena la verdad.

- ¡Pues a ver si puedes hacerlo así! ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Aparecieron cuatro clones que, junto con el original, se dirigieron directamente a atacar a Hiashi, quién empezó a girar sobre si mismo y un tornado de chackra lo rodeo.

Los clones y el original atacaron sin miedo y al entrar en contactó con esa fuente de chackra todos los clones desaparecieron. El original hizo presión para intentar asestar el golpe a Hiashi, pero de pronto notó como si varias decenas de golpes le golpearan el cuerpo y dio un salto hacía atrás para alejarse.

- ¿¡Q-Que ha sido eso!? – Pensó Shiro para sus adentros pensando que quizas había sido su imaginación.

- ¿Te ha gustado Shiro? – Preguntó Hiashi dejando de girar.

- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? Ese no era el Hakkeshō Kaiten de siempre.

- Tienes razón. Era el Hakke Kaiten Rokujū Yonshō (Torbellino de adivinación de los 64 golpes)

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Al mismo tiempo que me defiendo, proyecto con mi cuerpo pequeñas descargas de chackra que golpean los puntos de chackra de mi adversario, inutilizandolos.

- ¿Estas de coña no?

- Tú mismo lo estarás comprobando que lo que te digo es verdad.

- Ugh… - Shiro no quería admitirlo pero tenía razón. Notaba que tenía menos chackra que antes.

- No solo poseo la defensa más absoluta Shiro, sino también el ataque más poderoso.

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

- ¿Otra vez con eso?

Los nuevos cinco clones más el original volvieron a atacar. Hiashi realizo la misma técnica y los clones desaparecieron muy rapidamente. Shiro recibio una serie de golpes en su cuerpo y salió disparado por los aires hasta caer a pocos metros de allí.

- Te lo he dicho, es la defensa más absoluta y el ataque más poderoso a la vez. No puedes detenerlo.

- Eso… ya lo veremos… - Shiro se puso en pie y comenzó con sus manos a formar sellos - ¡Honou no ya!

La flecha de fuego disparada por su brazo derecho fue directa hacía Hiashi, quién realizo de nuevo el golpe y la hizo desaparecer en un instante.

Al menos así Shiro pensaba que estaba a salvo, pero de repente el torbellino se hizo más grande y los pequeños golpes en forma de pequeños meteoros los alcanzaron y lo hicieron de nuevo salir disparado hacía el cielo hasta caer al suelo.

- ¡Papa! – Gritó María mientras se levatanba de su asiento y se acercaba a la barandilla de seguridad.

- Jamás imaginé que mi padre fuera capaz de algo así… - dijo Hinata.

- Al fin y al cabo es el líder del clan Hyuga. ¿De qué te extrañas? – Comentó Amelia.

- ¿No estás muy tranquila con respecto a este combate? – Preguntó Sakura extrañada por el comportamiento de Amelia - Shiro se esta llevando una muy buena paliza…

Amelia rió por lo bajo.

- Eso es porque conozco muy bien a Shiro.

Sakura y Hinata no entendieron que quería decir.

- Ya deberíais saber… que es el tipo de persona que se guarda su mejor carta para el final.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Ánimo papá!

Shiro se levantó como pudo, pero se tuvo que quedar un momento apoyado su mano sobre su rodilla e inclinado.

- No se de que me he sorprendido al ver ese último movimiento. Debí suponer que eras capaz de algo como eso…

- No pareces muy sorprendido. Pero este ataque te ha dejado ya sin la mitad de tus puntos de chackra. Deberías rendirte ya Shiro.

- De eso ni hablar.

Shiro se puso en pie y se limpió la sangre que le salía de la boca y le caía por la barbilla.

- ¡A ver si tu ataque puede parar esto!

Shiro empezó a formar sellos a toda velocidad y a concentrar energía en su puño derecho.

- Cuando quieras.

Hiashi se pusó en posición y Shiro comenzó a correr hacía él. De nuevo realizó su técnica pero Shiro no le atacó de frente, sino que para sorpresa de todos saltó en el aire y cuando se situó justo encima del torbellino y comenzó a descender, atrasando el puño derecho para darle más potencia.

- ¡Honou no Ryu Ken!

Al entrar en contacto con el torbellino se produjo una pequeña onda expansiva y un destello de varios colores, pero Shiro rapidamente fue lanzado por los aires de nuevo tras recibir varias series de golpes del ataque de Hiashi.

Parecía que iba a aterrizar bien, pero en el último momento Shiro notó que las fuerzas le fallaban y cayó al suelo casi de cabeza.

El público no cabía en su asombro de las habilidades de Hiashi. Shiro lo estaba haciendo bien, pero parecía claramente que Hiashi era muy superior a él.

- Shiro, te lo volveré a decir. Rindete. Si recibes una vez más mi ataque te quedarás sin chackra y no creo que tu cuerpo resista otro impactó.

Shiro parecía no hacerle caso. ¿Acaso estaba inconsciente? ¿O quizás había muerto por haber caído mal y se había roto algo?

Todas esas ideas desaparecieron de la mente de Hiashi y del público cuando Shiro empezó a reirse. Se reincorporó y se pusó en pie con dificultad pero logró mantenerse. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa que nadie entendía.

- Bien… ya lo he entendido… Ya se como derrotar a tú técnica.

- ¿¡Qué!?

Este último comentario pilló por sorpresa a todo el mundo.

- He encontrado dos puntos débiles en tú técnica bastante visibles. Bueno mejor dicho. Acabo de ver el tercero.

- No se de que me hablas Shiro. Esta técnica es perfecta.

- Eso lo vamos a ver ahora. Te recomiendo que te prepares, porque este combate va a ser mío. ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

De nuevo aparecieron cinco clones que comenzaron a correr, junto con el Shiro original, hacía Hiashi.

- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? ¡Pero cuando entenderás que es inútil!

Hiashi se preparó para realizar su técnica, pero para su sorpresa, cuando los clones y el original estuvieron cerca de él, no le atacaron sino que comenzaron a correr a su alrededor de manera circular, creando un mini tornado de polvo que envolvía a Hiashi.

- ¿Qué haces?

Todos mirabam extrañados la táctica de Shiro, sobre todo los demás participantes. ¿Pensaba ganar a Hiashi girando alrededor de él? Si solo necesitaba realizar su técnica para librarse de ellos sin dificultad. Era poco entendible lo que pasaba.

Los seis ninjas saltaron en al aire y empezaron a caer para intentar golpear a Hiashi. El tornado que lo envolvía desapareció y Hiashi realizó de nuevo su golpe. Los cinco clones desaparecieron, pero Shiro antes de recibir el golpe, se impulso usando una pierna sobre el torbellino para poder dar un salto hacía atrás.

Hiashi lo notó y empezó a hacer el torbellino más grande para alcanzarle.

- ¡No escaparás de este ataque Shiro! ¡Es imposible!

El torbellino se hacía más y más grande y cada vez estaba más cerca de Shiro. Todo el público estaba asustado, incluso Tsunade lo estaba un poco, así que se imaginaba lo que estaría pasando Shiro al ver que su estrategia no había tenido resultado, pero… de pronto sonrió. Hiashi lo vió mientras giraba y se quedó perplejo ante tal reacción. ¿Estaba a punto de recibir un ataque que acabaría con el y sonríe?

Cuando el torbellino alcanzó a Shiro, este se convirtió en humo y desapareció.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Hiashi no daba crédito a lo que veía.

- ¿¡Era un clon!? – Dijo Naruto.

- ¿¡Pero cuando lo ha puesto ahí!? – Preguntó Neji.

- Debe haber sido cuando estaba dando vueltas alrededor de Hiashi-sama – respondió Shikamaru - . En ese momento debió intercambiarse por uno de sus clones.

Hiashi estaba perplejo. Pero el auténtico aún debía estar por el campo de batalla así que hizo el torbellino aún más grande. Notó entonces que bajo sus pies la tierra empezaba a moverse y al mirar abajo, Shiro salió de debajo tierra y golpeó una fuerte patada en la barbilla que lo hizo salir disparado hacía el cielo.

Otros dos clones salieron del suelo y el primer Shiro estiró los brazos en forma de cruz y se apoyaron en ellos para impulsarse para saltar en al aire para finalmente golpear dos fuertes puñetazos a Hiashi en la espalda.

Otro clon apareció de la nada en el cielo y golpeó a Hiashi en el estómago y lo lanzó a toda velocidad contra el suelo, contra el que se estrelló, quebrando unos dos o tres metros del suelo en mil pedazos y quedandose incrustado allí.

Cuando Hiashi se recuperó un poco y abrió los ojos para mirar al cielo, vio que Shiro estaba girando sobre si mismo y comenzaba a descender hacía él.

- ¡Maldición!

- ¡Este combate es mío Hiashi! ¡Ryu Rendan!

Un fuerte talonazo golpeo el estómago de Hiashi, haciendo que este se hundiera aún más en el suelo y que el suelo se quebrara en varios cientos de pedazos en un radio de varios metros.

Una espesa nube de polvo de levantó, pero pronto se disipó y el público vio como Shiro estaba de pie, al lado del cuerpo de Hiashi que estaba en el suelo, incrustado en la tierra.

- ¿C-Cómo has podido?

- Tenías razón en cuanto a lo de que tú ataque es una defensa perfecta y a la vez un ataque muy poderoso, pero cuando lo ataque con el Honou no ya y extendiste su radio de acción, entendí entonces que dentro de la esfera, al ser más grande, estás más desprotegido.

"Además, ese ataque une los elementos del Hakkeshō Kaiten y el Hakke Rokujū Yonshō, por lo que también tiene sus puntos débiles. Cuando se emplea el Hakke Rokujū Yonshō, puedes atacar a todo rival que este a tú alcance, pero si el enemigo esta en el suelo no puedes alcanzarle por lo que si sale por el suelo es un punto débil, además por lo que comprobé antes, la zona del suelo estaba claro que era el punto más débil para atravesar del Hakkeshō Kaiten.

- ¿A-Antes? – A Hiashi le vino a la cabeza la imagen de cuando Shiro intentó atravesar su ataque por la parte de arriba - . Ya veo… por eso atacaste en esa ocasión a la parte superior…

- Eso es.

- Antes hablaste de un tercer punto débil… ¿Cuál es?

- Es que malgastas una cantidad enorme de chackra para realizar el golpe ya que utilizar dos técnicas en una sola, por lo que tienes que usar una gran cantidad de chackra. Eso te hace más vulnerable una vez se ha penetrado dentro del torbellino.

- Entiendo… así que lo descubriste todo… no me extraña en ti la verdad… te mereces esta victoria pues…

- Por supuesto – dijo Shiro sonriendo.

El público entero se levantó y aplaudió. Todos sabían que Shiro se había ganado la victoria, a pesar de que ninguno pensaba que fuera a ganar.

- ¡Hurra papá! ¡Eres el mejor! – Gritaba Maria silbando!

- ¿Lo véis? Ya os dije que Shiro siempre tiene un as que saca al final – dijo Amelia ante una Sakura y una Hinata perplejas.

En la zona de observación la situación estaba igual. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la acción de Shiro.

- Ya sabía yo que Shiro lograría dar con la clave – dijo Rikimaru.

- Pero se puso en peligro adrede para lograrlo… eso es muy arriesgado – añadió Neji.

- ¡Eso es lo que hacen los tipos guays!

- A pesar de eso ha sido un buen combate – dijo Naruto - . ¡Ha sido la caña!

- Un verdadero problema… - suspiró Shikamaru.

El servicio médico de Konoha se llevó a Hiashi consigo mientras que otro grupo atendía las heridas de Shiro. Al estar curado, se dirigió al puesto de observación para participantes.

- Caramba… y eso que Shiro-san tenía todas las de perder… ¿Verdad Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade no respondió. Shizune notó como si estuviera temblando. ¿Nervios? ¿Miedo por lo que había pasado?

- Esto… ¿Tsunade…. Sama?

Tsunade se levantó entonces emitiendo una fuerte aura de furia.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Había apostado una gran suma de dinero por Hiashi Hyuga! ¡Lo he perdido todo!

- Tsu-Tsunade-sama…. (u.u)U…

- ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Pronto será el próximo combate! ¡Paramos un rato para descansar! ¡No se lo pierdan!


	5. ¡El poder de la juventud!

Hola

**CAPÍTULO 05: ¡EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD A TOPE!**

Shiro se dirigió al palco preparado para los luchadores, donde Naruto lo recibió entusiasmado. Kakashi solo afirmó con la cabeza, Shiro hizo lo mismo.

- ¡Ha sido genial Shiro-sensei!

- Venga, tampoco ha sido para tanto.

- ¡Para nada! ¡Ha sido fantástico!

- Bueno, bueno… que se supone que he ganado al padre de tu mujer, ¿cómo crees que se pondrá cuando se enteré que me alabas a mí y no a su esfuerzo?

Naruto pensó en las últimas palabras que dijo Shiro y se quedó de piedra. Sabía lo terrorífico que era Hiashi cuando se podía enfadar. De hecho lo comprobó un día que le tocó pagar por el castigo de una broma que Naruko le hizo a su abuelo. Chorreaba sudor solo de imaginarlo.

Al verlo, Shiro se rió por lo bajo. Un chirrido en el altavoz indicaba que el comentarista iba a hablar.

- Damas y caballeros, dentro de poco tendrá lugar el tercer combate. Por favor luchadores, vayan preparándose.

- Anda, ese es el combate de cejas pobladas, ¿no? – Comentó Naruto que ya se había recuperado del Soc. y miró a Lee que le daba la espalda y parecía que temblaba. Se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro de manera amistosa -. Ey no te pongas así, ya verás como todo va…

- ¡Uoooooooh! ¡Por fin me tocaaaaaaa!

Naruto cayó al suelo de la impresión cuando Lee gritó de repente y alzó las manos al aire. Sus ojos expulsaban llamas y su cuerpo no paraba de moverse.

- Esta claro que este chico tiene mucha energía, ¿verdad? – Comentó Shiro.

- Es un problema… - suspiró Shikamaru.

Se oyeron unos pasos que provenían de la puerta que provenía del pasillo que llevaba al palco de los luchadores. Todos, salvo Lee que estaba emocionado por su futuro combate, se giraron para ver quién era.

En principio pensaron que podía ser Hiashi, pero no, era un cansado y agotado Gai.

- Y-Ya he terminado… K-Kakashi… ya podemos luchar – las palabras de Gai se entendieron a duras penas, le faltaba el aliento a más no poder y casi ni hablaba bien. Cayó de rodillas al suelo e intentaba recuperar el aliento.

A todos les cayó una gota detrás de la cabeza al verlo. Kakashi se acercó a Gai y se arrodilló frente a él.

- Gai, el combate lo gané yo, tú te marchaste y fuiste eliminado.

- ¿Eh? – Gai pensó un momento en las palabras que le dijo Kakashi, más bien parecía una eternidad - ¿¡Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!? – Gai se quedó de piedra.

- Son las normas oye.

De nuevo se quedo pensativo, Kakashi tenía razón.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, Gai se levantó, hizo señal del OK con su mano y sonrió. Pose del tío Guay la llamaba.

- ¡No pasa nada! ¡Estos combates son para la juventud! ¿¡Verdad que sí Lee!?

Lee no le hacía caso, estaba absorto en sus emocionados pensamientos sobre el combate, expulsando fuego.

- ¿¡Verdad que sí Lee!? – Gritó Gai mientras le daba un fuerte puñetazo a Lee que lo estrellaba contra la pared y lo incrustaba en ella de espalda y boca abajo. Entonces Lee vio a su maestro.

- ¡Gai-sensei! ¡Ha vuelto!

Gai se acercó a su alumno y se arrodilló frente a él.

- Escúchame Lee. En este torneo tienes que demostrar a todo el mundo del poder tú juventud. ¡Demuestra la fuerza que posee la época más bella de toda la vida!

Lee sacó su brazo incrustado de la pared y se lo colocó en la frente en base de entendimiento.

- ¡Si, Gai-sensei!

- Lee…

- Gai-sensei…

Maestro y alumno se miraban emocionados el uno al otro, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Al final Lee salió corriendo de la pared y se abrazó a su maestro con un fuerte abrazo de pasión. Gai hizo lo mismo.

- ¡Leeeeeeeeeee!

- ¡Gai-senseiiiiii!

El resto de los presentes se sentían algo deprimidos con la escena y preferían mirar a otro lado.

De nuevo un chirrido en el altavoz.

- Participantes Rock Lee y Merik Toriyo, acudan al campo de batalla.

Maestro y alumno se separaron de golpe.

- ¡Adelante Lee! ¡Muestra el poder de tú juventud!

- ¡Uooooooooh! ¡Si Gai-sensei!

Lee no fue por el pasillo para bajar al escenario, sino que saltó desde el palco al campo de batalla. Su rival si que había ido por el pasillo y estaba entrando a la zona de batalla por la puerta justo en ese momento.

Todos lo miraron. Un chico pelirrojo, bastante alto, de complexión normal, de ojos rojizos. Algo muy normal pero… su rostro parecía el de un auténtico crío. Por su tamaño parecía que tuviera ya entre los 18 y 23 años pero, su rostro daba a creer que parecía que tuviera unos 12.

Entre el público se oyeron murmullos, incluso la propia Tsunade estaba sorprendida.

- Shizune, ¿quién es ese chico?

- No lo sé Tsunade-sama. No me suena.

- ¡Pues ve a investigar!

Shizune se asustó un poco pero por fin reaccionó.

- ¡S-Si!

Todos se quedaron fascinados ante ese extraño ninja. Llevaba en su frente el protector de la aldea de Konoha, pero a nadie parecía sonarle y a pesar de que por su rostro parecía muy joven, a varias chicas le parecían muy guapo y empezaron a abuchearlo.

Al contrario que el resto, Lee ni se inmuto.

- ¿Tú eres Rock Lee? Es un placer conocerte – saludó el joven con una sonrisa.

- Lo mismo digo, pero no pienso ser flojo contigo. Me lo tomaré en serio.

- Espero que lo hagas – de nuevo el chico tenía esa cara sonriente.

Lee no sabía porque, pero su mirada le daba mala espina. Sus ojos de color rojo como el fuego no le parecían nada del otro mundo, pero notaba algo en ellos que no le gustaba.

- ¡Luchadores! ¡Empezad!

Lee no se esperó y paso directamente al ataque. Comenzó a atacar al joven cuerpo a cuerpo con puñetazos y patadas. Merik esquivaba todos los golpes con gran facilidad, como si los pudiera predecir.

- ¿¡Esta esquivando los golpes de cejas pobladas!? – Dijo un sorprendido Naruto.

- Es cierto, los esquiva sin mucha dificultad – añadió Kakashi cruzado de brazos y mirando el combate.

- Tiene un rostro infantil, pero desde luego se defiende bastante bien – comentó Shiro.

- Vamos, otro problema… - suspiró Shikamaru.

Lee no entendía como era posible que sus golpes no le dieran a su rival. Los esquivaba con gran facilidad, como si los pudiera predecir sin problemas. Se alejó de él de un salto y se puso en posición de combate.

- Esquiva todos mis golpes sin problemas, como si ya supiera lo que voy a hacer… - pensó Lee mientras examinaba a su rival que estaba sin moverse y sin colocarse en posición de ataque o defensa – Bien… en ese caso…

Lee dio un gran salto en el aire y se puso en la posición del águila. Luego se lanzó contra su enemigo mientras se preparaba para darle una patada voladora.

- ¡Dainamikku-Entori!

Merik saltó en el aire y esquivo a Lee antes de que le diera. Este se estrelló contra el suelo, partiéndolo en cientos de pedazos, y hundiéndose en él.

Se creó una gran cortina de polvo, pero Merik salió por el aire de ella.

- Has fallado – dijo Merik sonriendo.

- ¡Todavía no he acabado!

La voz provenía de arriba. Merik se giró y vio a Lee que se acercaba a toda velocidad, preparado para intentar a volver a darle con su patada voladora.

Merik la esquivó girando sobre si mismo, lo que le impulsó a la derecha y Lee se perdió de nuevo en la nube de polvo.

- Has vuelto a fallar

- ¡Ya eres mío!

De la nada Lee apareció disparado a toda velocidad contra Merik y lo golpeó en el estómago. Luego lo impulsó contra el suelo, contra el que lo estrelló y lo hundió en él. Seguidamente, dio un saltó hacía atrás, y tras realizar varias volteretas, se puso de nuevo en posición de combate.

- ¡Muy bien cejas pobladas! – Gritó Naruto.

- Vaya, así que ha hecho tres patadas de esas seguidas. No esta nada mal – alabó Shiro el trabajo de Lee.

- Esa técnica mía da una sola patada en la que concentró una gran potencia. Lee la divide en tres patadas donde da la mayor potencia a la tercera – explicó Gai.

- Ya veo. Teniendo en cuenta el poder destructivo del taijutsu de Lee, ese golpe le ha tenido que hacer un gran daño a ese chico.

Todos miraban al campo de batalla a ver que pasaba con Merik. El golpe de Lee había hundido a Merik en el suelo. ¿Lo habría matado? Hasta Lee comenzaba a pensar que quizás se había pasado un poco.

Todos cambiaron de opinión cuando Merik salió de entre los escombros de tierra. Lleno de rasguños, pero se movía como si nada hubiera pasado. Por el labio le salían un poco de sangre que se quitó pasando su mano por el labio.

- Eso ha estado muy bien. Me has pillado desprevenido.

- Es una de mis técnicas especiales. En alguna de las patadas te pillaré seguro.

- Entiendo. La última patada es en verdad la más poderosa. Verdaderamente ingenioso.

- Bueno, creo que ya esta bien de tanta palabrería. Así que sigamos si no te importa.

- Me parece bien.

De nuevo Merik no se ponía en posición de combate, lo que desconcertaba bastante a Lee, pero no solo a él, sino al resto de gente que miraba el combate.

- ¡Ahora verás!

Lee saltó de nuevo en el aire y se preparó de nuevo para realizar su patada voladora.

- ¡Dainamikku-Entori!

- ¡Tsunade-sama! – Gritó Shizune mientras se acercaba al asiento de su maestra.

- ¿Qué pasa Shizune? Ahora que Lee volvía a atacar…

- ¡Miré! ¡Es el expediente de Merik Toriyo!

- A ver…

Tsunade lo ojeó y se quedó sin palabras.

- ¿V-Va esto en serio…? – Pensó para si misma.

Miró los datos de sus misiones. Había hecho varias decenas de misiones de rango S y todas con éxito. Tenía 30 años, vivía en Konoha y pertenecía al ejército privado ANBU del tercer Hokage, después de su muerte estuvo inactivo todo ese tiempo.

Tsunade ojeó sus atributos como ninja. Esto le dejo aún más de piedra. Todos los atributos de ese ninja eran de los más elevados que jamás había visto, ¡incluido el taijutsu! ¡Lo tenía aún más elevado que Gai!

Rápidamente, Tsunade miró de nuevo el escenario de combate donde Lee estaba a punto de alcanzar a Merik.

Merik no se movió hasta el último momento. Justo cuando Lee le iba a dar una patada en la cara, Merik se inclino, apoyó su manó izquierda sobre el suelo y luego elevó en forma de circunferencia su pierna, hasta golpear en el costado izquierdo a Lee, quién salió disparado a toda velocidad hasta estrellarse contra la pared, que estaba a más de 20 metros.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, sobre todo Gai. Ese chico había detenido a Lee en pleno ataque y lo había atacado a la vez. Algo impensable con una técnica como esa.

Lee salió de entre la polvareda. Tosiendo un poco y cayendo al suelo de rodillas. El costado le dolía bastante. Aunque se puso en pie pasando del dolor.

- ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? Me ha atacado justo cuando pasaba a su lado con esa velocidad y esa potencia… no me lo puedo creer… - Lee se acarició un poco el costado y miró de nuevo a su adversario y sonrió - . Este va a ser un gran combate – pensó para si mismo.

- ¿¡Pero como ha hecho eso!? ¡Qué alguien me lo explique! – Gritó Naruto mirando a todos los presentes.

- Ha sido un buen movimiento… - dijo Shiro - . ¿No lo crees Gai?

- Si. Pero jamás pensé que hubiera alguien que pudiera hacerlo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Eh? – Naruto miraba a Shiro y Gai - ¡Qué alguien me explique que ha pasado!

- Naruto es muy sencillo – dijo Shikamaru y Naruto lo miró - .Cuando Lee ha utilizado su golpe, según descendía concentraba más poder en su patada gracias a la velocidad, su fuerza física y su chackra y más poderosa hacía la patada, por lo que si te golpea, es un golpe muy devastador.

- Eso lo entiendo pero… ¿cómo ha podido atacarlo justo cuando estaba utilizando ese golpe? ¿No se supone que es un golpe imposible de parar?

- En verdad, hay varias formas de pararlo Naruto – intervino Shiro.

- ¿Eh? ¿Ah sí?

- Una de ellas es como la ha hecho este chico. Cuando Lee estaba a punto de atacarle, el chico ha posado su mano en el suelo y la ha usado como un modo de mantener el equilibrio mientras daba su patada, pero es mucho más que eso.

- No lo entiendo.

- Es muy sencillo Naruto – intervino esta vez Kakashi - . Cuando Merik ha golpeado a Lee, el contacto de su patada contra el cuerpo de Lee en verdad solo le podía perjudicar a él, porque a pesar de que golpeará a Lee, el daño que el recibiría sería el mínimo, mientras que Merik recibiría todo el daño.

- Por eso – continuó Shiro – posó su mano sobre el suelo. No solo como medio de impulso, sino también como un medio para distribuir toda esa energía.

- No lo entiendo…

Todos suspiraron.

- A ver… - siguió Shiro - . Imagina que de pronto recibes un fuerte golpe en tú estómago. La fuerza que realiza ese golpe se distribuye por todo tú estómago, haciendo que te duela. Pero, si consigues que haya algo que lo contrarreste, entonces no te dolerá. Como por ejemplo, golpearte tú mismo en un costado para hacer el daño mínimo.

- Lo que ese chico a hecho – siguió Kakashi – es que cuando ha golpeado a Lee en su costado, la energía que se ha distribuido por su cuerpo fuera a parar al suelo al posar su mano en él, porque se ha movido por todo su cuerpo buscando una zona por donde salir, y allí la ha encontrado.

- Pero aún así… golpear a Lee a esa velocidad y con esa potencia quiere decir que ese chico tiene una fuerza física fuera de lo común… - dijo Gai, algo nervioso.

- Si, eso es verdad. Es cierto que yo o tú mismo Gai podemos hacer algo parecido. Habrá usado su chackra para potenciar su patada, por eso le habrá podido dar tal golpe. Y si añadimos que ese chico puede ser un experto en el uso del taijutsu, la cosa se explica sola.

Todo el público estaba atento a como iba a continuar el combate. Ambos luchadores estaban quietos, pero estaba claro que no iban a tardar mucho en moverse.

- Bien… en ocasiones como esta…

Lee se arrodillo y se levantó las perneras del pantalón, mostrando una especie de pesas de entrenamiento. Se las quitó y las cogió con ambas manos.

- Con esto estaré más ligero.

Las tiró por el aire. La gente murmuraba diciendo cosas como:¿qué pasaba por qué se quitará unas pesas? Seguro que no había mucha diferencia. Pero al tocar estas el suelo, todos los comentarios cambiaron.

Las pesas se hundieron en el suelo, provocando un pequeño temblor en todo el estadio. Merik silbó al verlo.

- Vaya, si que llevabas peso chaval.

- ¡Ahora vas a ver!

Lee comenzó a correr hacía Merik y pronto desapareció de su campo visual, dejando tan solo un rastro de polvo. En verdad, nadie lo veía.

- Pero, ¿dónd…?

Merik recibió un golpe en la cara que lo tiró al suelo. Antes de caer posó ambas manos y se impulsó para dar un saltó y aterrizó en el suelo tras dar una voltereta.

- Así que te has vuelto más rápido… bien… eso hace esto más interesante.

Se seguía sin ver a Lee, pero Merik no perdía la sonrisa de su rostro. Se quedaba quieto, sin moverse. Como si esperara a que Lee lo atacará

De la nada, Lee apareció ante Merik e intentó golpearlo con un patada baja, pero Merik saltó en el aire justo cuando la patada baja giratoria de Lee iba a golpearle.

De nuevo Lee desapareció y siguió a Merik hasta el aire, donde le dio una patada que Merik paró con sus brazos, pero la potencia del golpe lo hizo elevarse aún más.

- ¡Ya eres mío! – Pensó Lee sonriendo y desapareció de nuevo hasta situarse en la espalda de Merik.

Con sus brazos lo sujeto y las vendas de sus brazos lo ataron. Ambos comenzaron a caer de cabeza hacía el suelo, girando a una gran velocidad como si de un pequeño torbellino se tratarán.

- ¡Omote Renge!

- No me voy a dejar pillar tan fácilmente chico…

Haciendo acoplo de sus fuerzas, Merik se libró de las vendas rompiéndolas y se separó de Lee dándole una patada. Ambos luchadores aterrizaron en el suelo y se pusieron en sus posiciones de combate. Aunque Merik seguía en su posición de posición impasible.

- ¿¡Ha detenido el ataque del Omote Renge!? ¿¡Pero cómo!? – Gai sabía como detener el golpe al igual que otros muchos ninjas, pero no era tan fácil librarse del ataque de Lee.

- Desde luego, ese tipo tiene muchas sorpresas bajo la manga – Comentó Kakashi.

- Otro problema sin duda…

Lee no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Gai podía evitar el Omote Renge, pero aparte de él no conocía a nadie más que pudiera hacer tal cosa.

- El Omote Renge es una técnica que conoce todo aquel que use el taijutsu chico. No tiene ningún misterio. Y no intentes abrir las Puertas celestiales porque el Ura Renge tampoco te servirá de mucho.

- ¿¡Cómo!? – Lee entendió eso como una provocación.

- El taijutsu depende tanto de la fuerza física como de la manera en la que manipules el chackra para aumentar tu potencia a la hora de atacar. Eres un experto manejando ambas cosas, y sé que conoces el Ura Renge, pero que no quedaste muy bien parado la última vez que lo hiciste.

Era cierto. Lee recordó cuando lo usó contra Gaara y ese error casi le cuesta su vida como ninja. Si no llega a ser por Tsunade, nunca hubiera podido volver a ser un ninja.

- El Ura Renge realiza una fuerte presión tanto en el cuerpo como en la mente, y quedarían muy debilitado. Te moverías a una velocidad sobre humana y no podría seguirte, pero conozco el secreto del Ura Renge y se como esquivarlo, así que te valdría de bien poco.

- ¿¡Eso crees!?

- Si quieres comprobarlo adelante, pero yo también abriré las puertas celestiales para que estemos en igualdad, ¿te parece?

- ¿¡Qué ha dicho!? – Dijeron Kakashi, Shiro y Gai a la vez.

- ¡Me parece genial! ¡Vamos!

Lee comenzó a concentrar chackra al igual que Merik y comenzaron a preparase para abrir las puertas celestiales.

- ¡Puerta de la Apertura! ¡Ábrete!

La piel de ambos se volvió de un tono rojizo y comenzaron a expulsar más chackra de su cuerpo y las pupilas de sus ojos se volvieron totalmente blancas.

- ¡Puerta del Descanso! ¡Ábrete!

Más cantidad de chackra expulsada por ambos.

- ¡Puerta de la Vida! ¡Ábrete!

La cantidad de chackra que ambos expulsaban los dos era algo impresionante. Ambos desaparecieron, como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

Todo el mundo miraba de un lugar a otro a ver si los podía ver, pero no los encontraban. De pronto se oyó el choque de dos golpes y una potente onda expansiva creó una fuerte corriente de aire. Miraron al cielo, allí se encontraban ambos luchadores intercambiando golpes a una velocidad inhumana.

Tras un gran intercambio de golpes, ambos luchadores aterrizaron de nuevo en el suelo.

- Estamos al mismo nivel… puedo usar ya el Ura Renge pero si abro otra puerta me aseguraré la victoria… - pensó Lee y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacía Merik mientras cruzaba sus puños concentrando su chackra - . ¡Puerta del Dolor! ¡Ábrete!

Lee se movía ahora más rápido. Por su parte, Merik no corría hacía Lee. Se limito a adelante su pierna izquierda e inclinarse, atrasando su brazo izquierdo y cerrando el puño con fuerza.

- ¡Allá voy! ¡Ura Renge!

Una gran cantidad de chackra rodeó el puño de Merik quién miró como Lee se acercaba a esa velocidad inhumana y sonrió.

- Gano yo chico… ¡Chackra Ken Canon (Puño cañón de chackra!

Como si un misil se tratará, una potente descarga de chackra salió disparada del puño de Merik y golpeó de lleno a Lee, estrellando contra la pared y recibiendo una gran descarga de chackra de golpe.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras. Era cierto que realizar esa técnica podía ser muy sencillo, pero la cantidad de chackra que Merik había lanzado era descomunal.

- E-Es increíble… - dijo Naruto.

- Los Hyuga son capaces de lanzar ataques como este pero… nunca había visto uno con tanta potencia – Shiro estaba sorprendido a más no poder. Había luchado varias veces contra los Hyuga, pero nunca había visto nada como eso.

Lee se encontraba en el suelo. Un ninja fue a examinarlo. Estaba inconsciente, pero no muerto. Aunque si estaba muy malherido. El golpe le había dañado todo el cuerpo, y eso que se traba de un ataque se utilizaba solo para dañar un solo punto.

Los enfermeros se llevaron a Lee en una camilla. Gai se fue corriendo tras ellos.

- Hinata, Amelia, ¿os importa cuidar del pequeño? Voy a ver si necesitan mi ayuda.

- Esta bien Sakura, no te preocupes – dijo Amelia y Sakura se fue.

- Damas y caballeros. Rock Lee ha caído vencido y ¡Merik Toriyo gana este combate!

El público aplaudió con fuerza. Les había encantado ese último ataque. Aunque para algunos era algo fuera de lo normal, para ellos había sido al fantástico.

Merik abandonó la zona de combate y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo iluminado. Las luces de pronto se apagaron y tres pares de ojo aparecieron salidos de la nada.

- Ha sido una gran demostración Merik-sama

- No deberíais estar aquí. Creo que vuestro sitio esta fuera.

- Lo sabemos, pero queríamos asegurarnos que estaba bien.

- Al fin de cuentas este es su plan.

- Lo sé… cuando todo este a punto, lo llevaremos a cabo. ¿Cómo van los preparativos?

- Esta todo ya casi listo mi señor.

- Muy bien, pues tenedlo todo a punto, porque dentro de poco… ¡será el fin de Konoha!

- ¡Si señor!

Los tres pares de ojos se desvanecieron en la oscuridad y las luces se volvieron a encender. Una sonrisa maléfica se dibujaba en el rostro de Merik mientras caminaba hacía la zona de descanso. No le apetecía estar con los futuros cadáveres del palco de luchadores.


	6. El chico misterioso es muy poderoso

**CAPÍTULO 06****: EL CHICO MISTERIOSO ES MUY PODEROSO**

- ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Pasemos al siguiente combate que librarán Shikamaru Nara y Shikaku Nara!

Ambos tardaron en aparecer por la puerta, pero finalmente lo hicieron. Caminaban vagamente ambos, demostrando sus pocas ganas de combatir. Lo típico en ellos.

- P-Parece que los miembros del clan Nara no tienen muchas ganas de luchar…

Finalmente llegaron al punto para situarse para comenzar a combatir. Uno frente al otro.

- ¡Qué comience el cuarto combate!

Si todo el mundo esperaba ver un comienzo impresionante para el combate, la llevaban clara. Ninguno de los dos se movió. Solo se dedicaban a rascarse la cabeza y parecía que hablaban entre ellos.

- Estoy es realmente muy problemático… - dijo Shikamaru suspirando.

- Que le vamos a hacer. Esto nos pasa por buscar unas esposas tan estrictas hijos – comentó el padre suspirando también.

- La verdad es que yo no quería participar…

- Ni yo tampoco…

Se produjo el silencio entre los dos. Hasta que fue roto por Shikaku.

- En fin hijo, creo que te lo dejaré a ti.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué has…? – Shikamaru entendió enseguida - ¡Espera! ¡Ni se te ocurra papá!

- ¡Abandono! – Gritó Shikaku levantando la mano.

A nadie le sorprendió. De hecho ya se lo esperaban. Solo que se lo esperaban más de Shikamaru.

- ¡Ya lo han oído señores! ¡El abandono de Shikaku Nara convierte a Shikamaru Nara en el luchador que pasa a la siguiente ronda!

Shikamaru volvía al lugar de los luchadores, mientras que su padre se dirigía a las gradas tras despedirse de él. Esta claro que le iba a caer una buena. Al llegar allí, Naruto y los demás lo recibieron.

- ¡Qué suerte Shikamaru! ¡No has tenido que combatir! – Gritó Naruto.

- Si bueno ya… es que era algo muy problemática… - dijo pero en su interior estaba pensando - ¡Pensaba rendirme yo! ¡Maldito seas papá!

- ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Pasaremos entonces al quinto combate que se librará entre Chouji Akimichi y Kira Yoshioka! ¡Luchadores, bajad por favor!

Choji se preparó para bajar, siendo animado por Shikamaru y los demás. Cuando llegó al campo de batalla, el tal Kira ya estaba allí. Realmente le sorprendió verlo allí. Sobre todo porque no lo había visto en el palco dedicado a los luchadores. Y más aún por lo joven que parecía.

No le parecía que tuviese más de 14 años. Su pelo era negro como el carbón y puntiagudo. Sus ojos estaban tapados por unas extrañas gafas de sol. No parecía nada nervioso a pesar de su juventud, de hecho sonreía.

- ¿Esto va en serio? – Pensó Chouji.

Tsunade miraba al joven interesada. No le sonaba de nada. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan joven haya entrado en el torneo?

- Shizune, ¿tú sabes quién es ese chico?

- Para nada Tsunade-sama.

- Investígalo por favor.

- ¡En seguida!

Shizune se marchó corriendo, mientras que el combate iba a dar comienzo.

- ¡Adelante luchadores!

Chouji analizo a su rival. Era joven, pero si había derrotado al resto de participantes en las eliminatorias es que era muy fuerte. Sería mejor que se lo tomase en serio desde el principio.

- ¡Bubun Baika no Jutsu! ¡Brazo izquierdo!

El brazo izquierdo se agrandó y le lanzó un puñetazo al joven. Pero no notó nada, era como si hubiese golpeado al aire. Movió el brazo para mirar, y el chico no estaba allí. Lo buscó por todos lados, hasta que oyó la voz del chico.

- Estoy aquí.

Estaba encima de su brazo agrandado. Chouji lo encogió y agrando el derecho e intentó golpearlo de nuevo, pero Kira lo esquivo a gran velocidad. Chouji comenzó entonces a hacer una lluvia de puñetazos en los que variaba el tamaño de sus brazos para lograr una larga serie de golpes. Aún así, los esquivaba sin problemas.

Nadie daba crédito a sus ojos. Esquivaba unos golpes tan veloces sin problemas, como si estos fueran a cámara lenta.

- ¡Increíble! – Gritó Naruto.

- Nunca había visto a nadie esquivar así los ataques de Chouji… ese chico es bueno – comentó Shikamaru.

- Y lo más extraño… - Neji activó su Byakugan y analizó su chackra.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta Neji? – Preguntó Rikimaru.

Neji asintió.

- ¿De qué habláis vosotros dos? – Preguntó Shiro.

- Cuando se mueve, no malgasta nada de chackra – explicó Neji.

- ¿Va en serio? ¿Seguro que no tenéis averiado el sistema? – Preguntó Shiro medio bromeando y ambos le lanzaron una mirada asesina a tal punto que sus ojos se iluminaron como si fueran bombillas con una luz blanca.

- De ser así… ¿cómo de veloz será cuando use su chackra para aumentar su velocidad? – Preguntó Naruto.

- Miedo nos da pensarlo… - dijeron algunos.

Chouji por fin iba a pillar a Kira en su aterrizaje. Le iba a golpear con todas sus fuerzas con su puño derecho. No podía fallar.

Kira vio venir el enorme puño que se acercaba hacía el. Se puso en posición y, cuando este estaba cerca de él, le golpeo con un puñetazo. El enorme puyo salió disparado hacía atrás y Chouji siguiéndolo, hasta caer ambos al suelo.

- ¡No es posible! – Gritó Shikamaru.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras. Pocos serían capaces de hacer algo así, aparte de la quinta Hokage, Tsunade, pero tan solo unos cuantos podrían hacer algo así. ¿Qué fuerza tenía ese crío?

- E-Es impresionante… apenas a malgastado chackra en ese movimiento – Indicó Neji.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Si – respondió Rikimaru - . No ha usado casi nada de chackra en su puño para repelerlo.

Kakashi y Shiro lo miraban. De ellos dos, tan solo Shiro, y ni a lo mejor el, podría desviar el ataque del clan Akimichi con fuerza física, pero tendría que usar casi la mitad de su chackra para lograrlo. El único que lo podría hacer sin problemas serían Gai y Lee, pero hasta ellos tendrían que cansarse un poco.

- ¡M-Mierda…!

Chouji se levantó, encogiendo los brazos que había agrandado. Se quitó el hilillo de sangre que le salía de la boca.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? – Le preguntó Kira.

- ¡Ahora verás! ¡Nikura Hari Sensha!

El ataque fue directo, rodando a toda velocidad. Las púas que formaban su armadura protectora avanzaban amenazantes contra Kira, quién no parecía para nada preocupado. De hecho, corrió directo hacía Chouji y, cuando lo tuvo cerca, lo empezó a detener usando las manos.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Gritó Chouji sin poder creérselo. Nunca nadie había hecho eso nunca.

- Debilucho…

Kira lo lanzó por el aire, pero eso no detuvo el rodar de Chouji que bajo amenazante hasta el joven, que dio un salto y luego golpeo con una patada a Chouji, estrellándolo contra el muro.

De nuevo todo el mundo se quedó sin palabras, incluida Tsunade. Shizune apareció en ese momento.

- ¡Tsunade-sama!

- ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has encontrado algo Shizune?

- Nada de nada. Ese chico no aparece en nuestros archivos.

- ¿No aparece?

- No. Tampoco les ha sonado a los Anbu.

- Eso quiere decir que…

- ¿Será un enemigo?

Tsunade quedó pensativa un momento. Si era un enemigo. ¿cuál era la razón de participar en el torneo? ¿Esperaba una oportunidad para acabar con ella? No era probable. Todos los ninja estaban en alerta y por mucha fuerza física que tuviese, estaba segura que un par de ninjas expertos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo bastarían para acabar con él.

- Esperemos a ver como evoluciona las cosas.

Shizune asintió, aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea.

Chouji se levantó como pudo. Le había dado realmente fuerte con esa patada. Apenas se mantenía en pie.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Acaso un gordito como tú no puede hacer más?

Los ojos de Chouji se encendieron y su piel se volvió roja.

- ¡Yo no estoy gordo, solo tengo los huesos grandes!

- Ese tío esta muerto… - pensó Shikamaru.

De su bolsillo, Chouji sacó una píldora verde y una amarilla. Se tomo primero la verde y luego la amarilla.

- ¡Ahora verás desgraciado!

Chouji dio un enorme salto en el aire y se preparó para su ataque.

- ¡Cho Baika no Jutsu!

El tamaño de Chouji se multiplico hasta alcanzar los seis metros de altura, sobresalieron por el estado y subiendo cada vez más alto, solo que de una manera más lenta.

- ¡Nikudan Baika Sari Sensha!

A toda velocidad, comenzó a caer. Algunos espectadores, asustados comenzaron a correr hacía un lugar seguro.

- ¡Ese idiota va a cargarse el estadio! – Gritó Naruto.

Kira no parecía nada preocupado. Se puso en una posición parecía a la del estilo de combate de los Hyuga que extraño a Neji y Rikamaru. En su puño comenzó a concentrarse una gran cantidad de chackra.

- ¡Chackra Ho!

Como si fuera una bala de cañón, una gran cantidad de chackra alcanzó a Chouji, derribándolo y haciéndolo elevándose lentamente, hasta que volvió a su tamaño normal y se notaba que cada vez se elevaba más y más rápido.

Tras él salto Kira, que lo alcanzó enseguida y lo agarró de la cara, bajándolo hacía el suelo a toda velocidad, hasta estrellarlo, causando un gran impacto que levantó una enorme cortina de humo.

De ella salió únicamente Kira, y tras disiparse esta, pudo verse que Chouji estaba hundido en el suelo. No parecía poder moverse.

Nadie decía nada, ni siquiera el comentarista.

- ¿¡A qué esperas para declararme ganador!? – Gritó Kira al comentarista que salió de su aturdimiento.

- ¡A-Ah si! ¡El ganador del quinto combate es Ki-¡

De pronto paró de hablar. ¿Qué le pasaba?

- ¡Ey! ¡Pero qué te pa-¡

Un enorme puño golpeó a Kira y lo lanzó contra el suelo, estrellándolo. Chouji se había puesto de nuevo en pie. Aunque parecía más ido que consciente. Furioso, Kira se levantó.

- Maldito… ¡maldito seas! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

Toda calma y tranquilidad que había demostrado hasta ahora desaparecieron. Se quitó las gafas de sol y las aplastó con las manos. Comenzó entonces a correr a toda velocidad furioso contra Chouji.

- ¡Te vas a enterar maldita bola de sebo1

Chouji no se movió, no podía. El cuerpo no le respondía para nada. Recibió el puñetazo de Kira en el estómago de lleno y luego el resto de golpes hasta que con un golpe de talón lo estrelló de cara contra el suelo.

Lo levantó en el aire del pelo y comenzó a golpearle la cara, con furia, lleno de rabia.

- ¡Voy a acabar contigo!

Lo lanzó en el aire y se preparó para darle atacarle de nuevo con el Chackra Ho. Estaba listo para atacarle, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, no podía moverse. No podía mover ni un músculo.

Chouji cayó al suelo. Estaba inconsciente y de la nariz, la boca no paraban de salir sangre.

- ¿¡Q-Qué pasa!? ¡N-No me puedo mover!

Ante Chouji apareció Shikamaru, formando un selló con las manos.

- ¡Kagemane no jutsu!

- ¿K-Kagemane no jutsu?

Miró al suelo y lo entendió todo. Había oído hablar de esa técnica. La técnica del famoso clan Nara.

- Chouji ya no puede luchar, ¿o es qué no lo ves?

- El no se ha rendido, ¿no es así? Solo pensaba divertirme con él hasta que ya no pudiese moverse.

- ¡Desgraciado…!

Una espina salió de la sombra y se situó justo en el cuello de Kira. Este sonrió.

- ¿Vas a matarme? Creo que no deberías, o ya no podrás estar clasificado para llegar a ser Hokage. Ni tampoco digamos la reputación que se llevaría el clan Nara.

A Shikamaru le dolía admitirlo pero tenía razón. Su incursión indicaba la derrota total de Chouji. Deshizo la técnica y se arrodilló junto a su amigo. Estaba bastante grave.

Kira pasó a su lado y tan solo se rió, pero no sin antes escupir sobre Chouji.

- Llévate a esa bola de sebo de aquí.

- ¡Serás…!

Shikamaru iba a levantarse para darle un puñetazo, pero Kira pasó entonces volando por su lado hasta caer al suelo rebotando. Naruto le había dado un puñetazo en toda la cara.

- ¡N-Naruto!

Kira se levantó acariciándose la mejilla derecha, en donde Naruto le había golpeado. Le dolía bastante.

- ¡Maldito miserable! ¡No te atrevas a insultar a Chouji así!

El joven solo sonrió y luego continuó su camino para marcharse de la zona de batalla, pero al pasar al lado de Shikamaru se detuvo un momento y lo miró.

- Ya me haré cargo de ti.

Tras decir eso, se marchó, desapareciendo en la oscuridad del pasillo de la salida del estadio.

Naruto se arrodilló junto a Shikamaru para ver como estaba Chouji. Realmente estaba muy mal. Pidieron una camilla y enseguida se lo llevaron al hospital. Ambos se marcharon con él.

- E-Eh bueno…. ¡damas y caballeros! ¡Kira Yoshioka es el ganador del quinto combate, por lo que daremos paso al siguiente! ¡Pero antes haremos un pequeño descanso de cinco minutos! ¡No se vayan!

En el palco de los luchadores reinaba el desconcierto. ¿Quién era ese chico para tener esa fuerza?

- Esto me da muy mala espina… - dijo Kakashi.

- Ese chico no es nada normal – comentó Sasuke - . Y esa mirada fría…

Sasuke era el único que se había percatado. Le había parecido ver un destello fugaz en esos ojos marrón color oscuro cuando atacó a Chouji tras recibir su ataque. No un destello de ilusión, sino de asesino… una mirada sanguinaria…


	7. MODO ERMITAÑO VS JINJU KONBI HENGE

**CAPÍTULO 7: MODO ****ERMITAÑO VS JINJU KONBI HENGE**

- ¡Damas y caballeros, disculpen la espera! ¡Vamos a seguir con el torneo, dando paso al combate de Neji Hyuga contra Rikimaru Hyuga!

Comenzaron a sonar voces en las gradas. Un enfrentamiento entre dos miembros del clan Hyuga siempre eran dignos de verse, sobre todo si Neji estaba entre uno de los luchadores.

Un ninja apareció ante el comentarista y le susurró algo al oído que nadie pudo oír.

- ¿Va en serio? – Preguntó el comentarista. El ninja afirmó con la cabeza y desapareció.

Se produjo el silencio. ¿Había pasado algo acaso? Finalmente el comentarista habló.

- Em… damas y caballeros, me acaban de informar que tanto Neji como Rikimaru Hyuga han abandonado la competición.

De nuevo comenzaron los comentarios entre la gente de las gradas ¿Cómo era tal cosa posible?

- De modo que daremos paso al siguiente combate, ¡Naruto Uzumaki contra Kiba Inuzuka!

Un sonriente y decidido Naruto saltó desde la grada de los luchadores al terreno de combate. No se esperaba tener que luchar tan pronto y esperaba poder presenciar el combate de Neji con Rikimaru-sensei, pero ambos habían desaparecido tras el combate de Choji, así que no sabía bien lo que estaba pasando.

Kiba también salto al terreno de combate, montado en Akamaru. Los tres se situaron en su respectivo lugar.

- ¡Bien, muchachos! ¡Esperamos que nos brindéis todo un espectáculo! ¡Podéis comenzar!

Ambos se miraron. Desde las eliminatorias para el examen no se habían vuelto a enfrentar. Ambos eran ahora más fuertes que antes, los dos lo sabían, pero Kiba se sentía emocionado.

- Sé que te has vuelto muy fuerte Naruto, mucho más que cuando me enfrenté contigo en el examen. Pero eso no me intimida lo más mínimo.

- Eso ya lo veremos, no soy el mismo de antes Kiba – sonrió.

- Lo sé, pero… ¡Akamaru y yo somos mejores!

Kiba junto las manos y Akamaru se transformó en un clon de Kiba, luego ambos se situaron a ambos lados de Naruto.

- ¡Prepárate! ¡Gijyuu ninpou Shikyaku no jutsu!

El cuerpo de Kiba cambio ligeramente, creciéndole las uñas, erizándosele el pelo… finalmente se coloco a cuatro patas como Akamaru. Naruto pudo percibir como Kiba, como su inestimable compañero perruno, comenzaban a emitir su chackra para atacar.

- Ahora vendrá eso… - pensó Naruto sonriendo.

- ¡Gatsuuga!

Los dos comenzaron a girar a toda velocidad sobre si mismo, generando pequeños torbellinos, y se lanzaron sobre Naruto, quien saltó en el aire para esquivar el ataque.

- ¡Eso esta ya muy visto, Kiba!

Kiba paró y miro a Naruto, lanzando una sonrisa victoriosa.

- ¡No te creas que siempre va a ser igual!

- ¿Eh? – Fue lo único que Naruto pudo decir, pues al mirar hacía arriba vio como un Gatsuuga bajaba a toda velocidad hacía él.

Este no lo pudo evitar y le impactó de lleno, haciéndole caer y estrellarse de cabeza contra el suelo.

- ¡Papá! – Gritó Naruko al ver el tremendo golpe que Naruto se había dado.

Akamaru volvió junto a su amo, deshaciendo la técnica, victorioso por haber logrado el golpe. Kiba miraba victorioso su éxito hasta que la nube de polvo se disipo. En el suelo, se encontraba Akamaru tendido, lleno de magulladuras.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Akamaru!? ¡Pero si-! – El puñetazo de Naruto dio directo en la mejilla de Kiba que cayó al suelo, junto a Akamaru.

Todo el mundo observo expectante la escena, sin entender muy bien lo que había pasado. Desde su asiento, Tsunade sonrió satisfecha.

- Hay que ver que listo que es Naruto.

- Tsunade-sama, perdón pero… ¿usted ha visto lo que ha ocurrido?

- Ha sido una simple ventaja que Naruto ha sacado del Gatsuuga que Akamaru le ha lanzado – explicó – Cuando ha recibido el golpe, se ha agarrado a Akamaru y a aprovechado la fuerza del Gatsuuga para devolverla contra el pobre perro.

- ¿Eso ha hecho? – Preguntó una expectante Shizune.

- Se ha vuelto muy fuerte, de eso no hay duda… - murmuró.

En la grada de los luchadores, también entre algunos vibraba el desconcierto. Le habían visto recibir el golpe y solo un par habían visto como usaba el Gatsuuga en su propio provecho.

- Vaya con Naruto – exclamó Shiro sonriendo.

- Menuda variante se ha sacado para realizar el Omote Renge – murmuró Kakashi – Como no sabe hacerlo ha usado la fuerza y velocidad del Gatsuuga para realizar su propia variante.

- ¡Bien hecho, papá! ¡Eres el mejor! – Gritó Naruko con todas sus fuerzas, agarrándose fuerte a la barandilla para no caerse.

Kiba se levantó limpiándose el hilillo de sangre que salía de su boca, mirando a Naruto con furia. Le había engañado por completo.

- ¿Y bien Kiba? ¿Qué te ha parecido el Omote Renge estilo Naruto Uzumaki?

- Je… - escupió un poco de sangre de su boca – Has usado una de mis mejores técnicas en mi contra y me has vuelto a engañar como en el examen. Reconozco que me has pillado por sorpresa. Pero eso no va a volver a pasar.

Akamaru se puso en pie y gruñó a Naruto, quien le pidió disculpas por las heridas.

- Ahora te voy a mostrar la técnica más poderosa de Kiba Inuzuka, ¡observa bien Naruto!

Kiba comenzó a dejar salir su chackra a grandes cantidades, combinándolo con Akamaru. Finalmente se subió encima de este y formo un sello con sus manos.

- ¡Jinju Konbi Henge!

Una enorme cortina de humo cubrió todo el campo de batalla. Tras unos segundos se disipó, dejando ver a un enorme lobo de dos cabezas, casi tan grande como Gamabunta. Muchos espectadores se asustaron, ante la muestra de ferocidad de la criatura, otros sin embargo permanecieron en calma, como Naruto.

- ¡Caramba! – Exclamó tras un silbido – Menudo bestia.

- Menos guasa, Naruto. Esta es mi mejor técnica y pienso emplearla a fondo para ganarte.

- Eso ya lo veremos – sonrió – Si tu vas a luchar en serio, ¡yo también!

Naruto junto las palmas de las manos y comenzó a dejar salir su chackra, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar ligeramente, transformándosele ligeramente el contorno de los ojos y haciéndoseles un poco más grandes.

- ¡Modo Ermitaño!

Kiba conocía aquel modo, lo había visto en acción. Pero no tenía miedo, estaba decidido a ganar.

- ¿Piensas que aún usando el modo ermitaño vas a ganar a mi técnica? ¡No seas ridículo!

- ¿Por qué no? Comprobémoslo.

Naruto le hizo un gesto para que atacase. Kiba respondió furioso a la provocación y le atacó con la pata derecha, intentando aplastarle. Pero todo quedó en eso, en un puro intento, ya que Naruto pudo esquivarla con un movimiento rápido y situarse encima del enorme animal, golpeándole una patada en el lomo que lo hizo hundirse en tierra.

- ¡Ahora toma esto!

Le siguió golpeando con puñetazos y patadas hasta que el lobo de dos cabezas quedó tirado en el suelo, hundiéndose cada vez más y más en el suelo.

- ¡Ma-Maldito! – Exclamó Kiba furioso que hizo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas para ponerse en pie, lanzando a Naruto por los aires - ¡Ahora verás! ¡Garoga!

El enorme animal comenzó a girar sobre si mismo a toda velocidad, creando un enorme torbellino, y atacó a Naruto. Este lo esquivó por los pelos, pero a la vuelta no pudo evitarlo y esta vez si que se estampó de lleno contra el suelo.

Kiba lo agarró con la boca de su cabeza y lo lanzó por los aires, para pegarle con la pata derecha y estamparlo contra la pared.

- ¡Puagh! – Naruto se hundió en la pared, rompiéndola, y escupió algo de sangre.

A toda velocidad, Kiba lo hundió más pegándole con una pata. Por poco, una parte de la pared se derrumba, de haber golpeado con más fuerza, casi toda la grada norte se hubiera venido abajo.

- ¿Y bien Naruto? ¿Te rindes o quieres que continuemos?

- Je… - Naruto le sonrió y le lanzó una mirada desafiante – No te lo tengas tan creído… esto no es nada extraordinario.

- ¿Cómo?

- Te apuesto a que puedo contrarrestar tu Garoga con cualquiera de mis técnicas Kiba.

Kiba soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Estás loco? Si lo uso a máxima potencia, puedo destruir todo este estadio y a partirte en cientos de pedazos.

- Pues a ver si es verdad – le provocó.

Kiba apartó la pata y retrocedió unos pasos. Era una provocación que no estaba dispuesto a soportar. Se estaba burlando de su mejor técnica y de su potencia. No pensaba permitirlo.

- Muy bien, tú lo has querido.

Naruto bajo a tierra y acarició las partes dañadas. Le había hecho daño, pero no tanto como a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

- Pues adelante – le animó.

Con una mirada asesina, el enorme animal dio un enorme salto en el aire y se preparó para el ataque.

- ¡No Kiba! – Gritó Tsunade - ¡Te lo prohíbo!

Sin hacer caso a la quinta Hokage, la criatura comenzó a girar a toda velocidad y a descender en forma de un gigantesco remolino.

- ¡Garoga!

Satisfecho, Naruto saltó y generó en una de sus manos una pequeña espiral de chackra que lanzó contra el ataque de Kiba.

- ¡Rasengan!

Los dos golpes impactaron, generando una pequeña onda expansiva que provocó que varios espectadores salieran catapultados contra la pared sino se agarraban bien a sus asientos.

Por unos segundos, ninguno de los dos se movió, pero Naruto iba perdiendo poco a poco el terreno e iba cayendo.

- ¡Ríndete Naruto! ¡No vas a poder con el Garoga usando un Rasengan tan mediocre!

- ¡No estés tan seguro Kiba! ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor!

- ¿¡Qué!?

- ¡Si este es todo el poder del Garoga, me has decepcionado bastante!

- ¡Miserable! – Gritó un furioso Kiba que hizo más potente su ataque, haciendo retroceder más rápidamente a Naruto.

- ¡Así me gusta! – Naruto sonrió satisfecho, y comenzó a concentrar su chackra en su mano libre, generando otro Rasengan - ¡Rasenrengan!

Los dos Rasengan se fusionaron en uno, que fue creciendo poco a poco hasta convertirse en un enorme Rasengan que hacía retroceder poco a poco al Garoga de Kiba.

- ¿¡C-Cómo!?

- ¡Lo siento, Kiba! ¡Pero este combate es mío!

Se produjo una pequeña explosión que desató un enorme destello que obligó a todo el mundo a cubrirse los ojos debido a la potente luz. El enorme animal salió disparado por los aires, dando vueltas sin parar. En pocos segundos se separó de nuevo en Akamaru y Kiba que comenzaron a caer a tierra.

Naruto creo varios clones y los lanzó sobre ambos, impidiendo el fuerte golpe que se iban a dar. Los clones dejaron a ambos en el suelo y desaparecieron. Naruto se acercó a sus rivales.

- Ma-Maldita sea… has podido con el Garoga…

- Ya te lo dije. Yo nunca hablo en vano – sonrió.

- Je… me esta bien empleado por fardar de poder… desde el principio sabía que ibas a poder conmigo… con modo ermitaño o sin el, eres más fuerte que yo…

Naruto no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirarlo y escuchar.

- Gracias por… hacerme luchar con todo mi potencial… - con una agradable sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, Kiba se desmayo. Akamaru se arrastró a su lado, malherido, y le lamió las heridas de la cara.

Al poco tiempo una unidad médica entró en la zona de batalla y se llevó a ambos en una camilla.

Todo el público enmudeció. Había sido un combate corto, pero intenso. Todo el mundo comenzó a vitorear a Naruto por su victoria.

Se había vuelto fuerte desde que lo habían visto luchar contra Neji, muy fuerte. Había demostrado ser ahora capaz de muchas cosas que nadie podría imaginarse, como detener el mejor golpe del clan Inuzuka. No podían dejar de vitorear su nombre.

Los demás participantes, sus amigos, le miraron con satisfacción. No solo había hecho una demostración de lo que era ahora capaz de hacer, sino también había hecho luchar a Kiba usando todas sus fuerzas para demostrarle que no era tan inferior a él como podía pensar. Algo muy propio de Naruto.


	8. El rechazo hacía Sasuke

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**EL RECHAZO HACÍA SASUKE**

- ¡Damas y caballeros, por fin llega el combate que pone punto y final a la primera ronda! ¡Uchiha Sasuke se enfrentará a Aburame Shino! ¡Por favor, luchadores, al campo!

Sasuke dio un salto desde la grada y se plantó allí. Su rival, Shino, se transportó gracias a sus insectos y apareció a varios metros de distancia de él.

- ¡Por favor, comenzad!

Ninguno de ellos dio el primer movimiento, esperando a que lo hiciera el otro, o al menos eso esperaba Sasuke que, para su sorpresa, vio como Shino levantaba el brazo.

- Abandono – dijo, para sorpresa de Sasuke y de todos los presentes.

- ¿Cómo? – Dijo expectante Sasuke.

- No voy a pelear contra un renegado que no es de la villa – explicó – Abandono.

Dicho y hecho, Shino desapareció del campo de batalla. Se comenzaron a producir murmullos en las gradas sobre el tema, algunos apoyaban la decisión de Shino, otros no la compartían.

Sasuke agachó la cabeza mirando al suelo. Estaba frustrado, pero sabía porque Shino lo había hecho. Aún, a pesar de que habían pasado muchos años, había gente en Konoha que no aceptaba que Sasuke hubiese vuelto. Del mismo modo se produjo habladurías cuando nació su hijo, algo que hasta le hizo tener que enfrentarse a los consejeros de Konoha. Sin embargo, la intervención de Tsunade había calmado los ánimos.

Lentamente abandonó el terreno de batalla, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo. Desde la grada, Sakura y Naruto lo habían estado observando en todo momento. Naruto le hizo una seña y ambos se dirigieron en su búsqueda.

- Esto… damas y caballeros, permitan que hagamos una pausa de diez minutos antes de comenzar el siguiente que… ¡enfrentará a Yagami Shiro contra Hatake Kakashi!

Encontraron a Sasuke sentado en los escalones que bajaban al sótano, con la mirada perdida en la lejanía.

- Sasuke… ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó Sakura sentándose a su lado.

- No le hagas caso, ya sabes como es Shino – le intentó animar Naruto.

- Tiene razón… no debería haber vuelto a la aldea.

- ¿Pero qué dices hombre? Claro que sí, ¡este es tu hogar!

- Un hogar en el que nadie me acepta.

- A mi tampoco me aceptaron y mira ahora, nadie me quiere fuera de aquí ya. Además, ¿es qué no te agradecieron lo que hiciste durante el ataque de Loki?

- Aún así, ¿no te acuerdas tú de lo que pasó cuando nació mi hijo? ¿Recuerdas la que se armó?

- Si, y la maestra nos cubrió las espaldas – le recordó Sakura – Tarde o temprano nos acabaran aceptando, Sasuke.

- No quiero que mis actos del pasado os perjudique a ti y a Kenji.

- No te voy a dejar solo, te lo dije cuando decidí entregarte mi vida, Sasuke.

- Pero… - iba a protestar, pero cuando Sakura le miraba así, no podía reprocharle nada.

- Además, si Shino no ha luchado contigo mejor para mí, ¡así podré darte una paliza estando tú al 100%!

- Pf… ¿insínuas que crees que me vas a ganar?

- ¡Pues claro! – Dijo animado.

Sasuke sonrió. Sus compañeros de equipo sabían como levantarle el ánimo, pero aún así seguía sintiéndose mal. Tenía una gran deuda con la aldea, una deuda que sabría que tardaría en cobrar, pero aún así no podía rendirse al respecto.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde se habrán metido Shiro-sensei y Kakashi-sensei? Cuando volví de mi combate con Kiba ya no los ví.

- Se fueron antes de que empezará – le respondió Sakura.

- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde? – Quiso saber Naruto.

- Pues… a prepararse… creo que este combate va a ser muy especial.

Tsunade suspiró tras darle un trago a su café. El comportamiento de Shino no había sido nada fuera de lo normal en él, pero Sasuke debía de estar destrozado en estos momentos. Aún no se había recuperado del rechazo que le profesaban algunos ciudadanos de la villa, y era normal, ella lo entendía.

Recordó como se pusieron los consejeros al enterarse de que Sakura estaba embarazada de él. Estuvieron incluso sugiriendo que debía matarse a ese niño para que la historia no se repitiese en el futuro. Tsunade logró "persuadirlos", o al menos eso pensaba ella que había conseguido.

Esperaba que si, porque, por mucho asco que le diesen esos dos, eran los compañeros de su difunto maestro, y no le apetecía nada que tener que ocuparse de esos dos ancianos.

Además, ahora estaba el tema del primer combate de la siguiente vuelta… Kakashi contra Shiro… hacía más de 10 años desde la última vez que esos dos pelearon en este estadio, así que era un combate que prometía y, se preguntaba, ¿acabaría como la última vez?


	9. Kakashi VS Shiro

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**COMIENZA LA SEGUNDA RONDA**

**LOS DOS GRANDES DE KONOHA SE VEN LAS CARAS**

El descanso de diez minutos estaba llegando a su fin, y mucha gente del público ni siquiera se había levantado de su asiento, deseosos de que empezase ese combate, el que enfrentaría a dos de los mejores ninjas que jamás hubiera dado esa villa en tiempos de guerra.

- Guau… parece que a la gente le interesa mucho este combate, ¿verdad? – Comentó Naruto que llevaba un tiempo mirando las gradas que casi ni se habían vaciado.

- Es una lata que la gente esté tan pendiente de ti, es problemático.

- La maestra me dijo una vez que esos dos pelearon durante uno de los exámenes de Chunin, pero nunca me llegó a decir quién de los dos ganó.

Los ninjas miraron a Amelia, que jugueteaba con su hija haciéndole bromas.

- ¿Es eso verdad, Amelia-sensei? – Quiso saber Naruto, intrigado.

- Si, hace diez años se enfrentaron en la final del examen.

- ¿Y quién gano?

- Secreto – respondió con una sonrisa – Pero, supongo que el resultado del combate de hoy no será muy diferente al de aquella vez.

Salvo Shikamaru que todo eso le daba igual, los estudiantes de Kakashi estaban muy interesados sobre ese combate, sobre todo en cual fue el resultado. Los dos eran grandes ninjas, pero Kakashi contaba con el Sharingan y Shiro por su parte con el Onigan, más el añadido de tener dentro de su cuerpo un dragón. ¿Quién de los dos ganaría?

Finalmente terminó el periodo de descanso, y se lleno de nuevo el estadio. El comentarista apareció en el campo de batalla, listo para pasar a presentar el siguiente combate.

- ¡Damas y caballeros, por fin daremos paso al comienzo de la segunda ronda de este torneo! ¡En el primer combate se enfrentaran Yagami Shiro y Hatake Kakashi, que como bien recordarán ya nos brindaron un increíble espectáculo hace más de diez años! ¡Esperemos que está vez sea igual de bueno! ¡Sin más dilación, que vengan los participantes, por favor!

Dos cortinas de humo aparecieron de pronto en el campo, haciendo aparición los dos participantes al mismo tiempo. Al verlos a los dos juntos, el silencio envolvió todo el recinto de pronto y provocó que apareciese una terrible tensión en el aire.

- ¿Q-Qué pasa…? – Naruto también sentía esa pesada tensión, ¿cómo era posible? Ni cuando se enfrentó a Pain notó algo parecido.

- Este combate va a ser digno de verse – murmuró Sasuke, prestando mucha atención al campo de batalla.

Los dos ninjas no apartaban la mirada el uno del otro, indiferentes. ¿Se estaban estudiando? ¿Se estaban diciendo algo? ¿Estaban pensando en alguna estrategia? ¿Qué demonios les pasaba por la cabeza? Daba igual, la gente tragaba saliva deseando en ver como se iba a desenvolver ese combate.

- Ey, Kakashi – finalmente Shiro rompió el silencio - . Espero que luches en serio, porque si no me enfadaré luego contigo.

- No te sobrepases conmigo, ¿vale? – Le pidió, pero a Shiro le pareció más una provocación.

A la vez, cada uno lanzaron un kunai contra el otro. Ambos pasaron de largo hacía el rival, y ambos lograron detenerlos. A toda velocidad cada uno corrió hacía el otro, y atacaron con la pequeña arma de metal, que chocaron produciendo un ruido metálico ensordecedor.

Al choque le siguió una pequeña onda expansiva, fruto de la enorme fuerza que ambos habían usado para el ataque. Kakashi le dio una patada a Shiro, que no pudo esquivar, y lo lanzó por los suelos. Usando entonces su increíble velocidad para formar sellos, quizás la más rápida de Konoha, preparó su jutsu.

- ¡Doton: Tochi no te! (Elemento tierra: Manos de tierra)

Varias manos formadas de arena y gravilla aparecieron de la nada, parando en seco al ninja y sujetándolo fuertemente, impidiéndole todo movimiento. Kakashi saltó en el aire y lanzó una serie de siete shuriken que se clavaron en el cuerpo de Shiro, seguidamente este se convirtió en un troco.

- ¿Un reemplazo?

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, le atacó por arriba agarrándole de la cabeza y aplastándosela con la cara, destrozando el suelo. Como con Shiro, su cuerpo también se convirtió en un tronco, cosa que al ninja no le sorprendió para nada y dio una voltereta en el aire hacía atrás para esquivar un shuriken gigante que apareció entre la nube de polvo que se había levantado fruto del golpe.

Ya sabía perfectamente que Kakashi no estaría a simple vista, seguramente escondido en algún lugar. Ahora le faltaba saber cual.

- ¿Ya estamos jugando al escondite, Kakashi? – Dijo en voz alta, aunque sabía que el ninja no le respondería.

Le conocía bien, lo suficiente como para saber que no se abría ocultado en la zona que simulaba un pequeño bosque, pues Shiro podría hacerle salir fácilmente con un jutsu de fuego. Así que seguramente estaría bajo tierra, aprovechando que su rival no sabía ningún jutsu de ese elemento. Pero daba igual, tenía otras formas de hacerle salir.

Cargó su chackra en sus pies y corrió a toda velocidad hacía la pared, que usó para impulsarse en el aire. Rápidamente sacó un pergamino de su mochila de cintura y aparecieron decenas de kunais con sellos explosivos atados a estos.

- ¡Sal de una vez de tu escondite, Kakashi!

Según se iban clavando los kunais en el suelo, los sellos iban explotando, destrozando el suelo en miles de pedazos. Shiro preparó el jutsu que le iba a lanzar nada más saliese a la luz su enemigo, y eso no se hizo esperar.

- ¡Ya eres mío, Honou ryuseiken!

La lluvia de meteoritos de fuego salieron disparados a toda velocidad hacía Kakashi, dándole de lleno y lanzándolo contra tierra. Su estrategia había funcionado, y pensaba dar el golpe de gracia, pero dos dragones de agua aparecieron de la nada, rodeándolo por completo.

- ¡¿Pero qué…?

De nada iba a servir atacarlos con un jutsu de fuego, esos dragones solo apagarían las llamas y usar sellos explosivos tampoco servirían de nada. Cuando le embistieron los esquivó dando vueltas sobre si mismo, logrando salvarse de los pelos, aunque sirvió de poco, porque ambos dragones le atacaron por la espalda y lo lanzaron también contra el suelo.

Sin preocuparse de como estarían los dos contendientes, mucha gente del público se levantaron de su asiento aplaudiendo por el maravilloso espectáculo que estaban dando esos dos ninjas. No estaban fuera de las expectativas ni por asomo.

- Guau… son impresionantes…

- ¿Cómo dices eso Naruto cuándo tú eres más fuerte que ellos juntos? – Le miró con malos ojos Sakura, que sabiendo ya lo fuerte que era Naruto aún le costaba creer que se sorprendiera al ver ciertas cosas.

- B-Bueno… pero eso no quiere decir que no me pueda maravillar su combate, ¿no?

- ¿Estarán papá y el tío Kakashi bien, mamá?

- Si, tranquila María – calmó a su hija - . Ya sabes lo duros que son.

- Y eso que todavía no están luchando en serio…

Sasuke, como todos los participantes restantes lo sabían, ni siquiera habían empezado a tomarse ese combate muy en serio. Quizás tardasen un poco, pero pronto iban a luchar mucho más en serio que nunca, y el combate se pondría aún más duro e interesante.

Entre la enorme cortina de humo se oían explosiones y el choque de golpes, pero nadie podía ver nada, salvo algún que otro ligero movimiento del viento provocando por una onda de choque. Finalmente, precedido de una gigantesca explosión, toda la cortina de humo desapareció y pudieron ver a ambos ninjas.

Ambos estaban muy cerca, pero a la vez separados por una gigantesca esfera azul que giraba entre ambos, y cada uno usaba todas sus fuerzas en conseguir que se lanzase contra el otro.

- ¡¿Están usando el Rasengan a ese nivel? ¡¿Se han vuelto locos o qué? – Exclamó Naruto.

- Como haya una explosión van a salir bastante dañados los dos… - aunque a Shikamaru le daba igual, prefería no tener que vérselas con ninguno de ellos.

- Bah, no os preocupéis, no les va a pasar nada. Esto ya lo hicieron la anterior vez.

Antes de que le pudieron decir nada a Amelia, el Rasengan gigante estalló, lanzando a toda velocidad a Kakashi y Shiro contra la pared, sin poder hacer nada por evitar el choque. A pesar de lo fuete que había sido, ambos se pusieron de nuevo en pie.

- Argh… esta claro que si no nos ponemos serios no acabaremos con esto nunca, Kakashi.

- Tal parece…

Kakashi descubrió su ojo izquierdo, activando el Sharingan de este, mientras que los ojos de Shiro se tornaron rojos como la sangre, activando el Onigan.

Ahora había llegado el momento, los dos ninjas iban a luchar con todo lo que tenían. Iba a ser un combate único y todos estaban ansioso por verlo.


End file.
